Tactician of Emblems
by Rio Hitzamure
Summary: Tactician Rio Hitzamure is called upon again to stop the new plans of Nergal. Remaking of the original story by myself. Rated: T for swearing, blood, gore, violence, and a bit of drinking. Chapter 13 is up!
1. Prologue: The Tactician’s Search

Rio Hitzamure: Hey everybody, just to let you all know, this is still me, Rio Hitzamure. I just decided to restart Tactician of Emblems from scratch, mostly because I noticed a lot of errors, mainly because I wrote this when I was much younger. This will be the same tale, but with a bunch of changes for the better.

Legault: Before we start, you will take note that Rio does not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters, except for the Tactician, Rio, and one more character later.  
Rio: Thanks for reminding me Legault. However, before we actually start, let's meet my friendly staff.

-Matthew: The greatest thief in the game, and a pretty damn good assassin too. He is essentially the one I use to keep people in check.

-Eliwood: The Marquess of Pherae, and most likely the one lord everyone has played with in FE7. He is a nice person and loves to help out, but is maybe a bit of a pansy.

Eliwood: I'm not a pansy! I just care about others.

Rio: Keep telling yourself that Eliwood.

-Legault: Our wisecracking and annoying assassin. He tends to be the slave labor on the story, not to mention a good punching bag.

-Sothe: The non-promotable thief of FE9, who later becomes one of the coolest people ever in FE10. Though the youngest here (for now), he is quite wise in how to work here.

Legualt: 'glares at Sothe'

Sothe: 'smirks at Legault'

Rio: 'sighs' Well, let the tale begin (again with corrections)!

* * *

**Prologue: The Tactician's Search**

* * *

As he stumbled through the forest, all he could think about were the dying Archsage's final words to him almost three years ago.

* * *

_ "Young tactician, you must head to Bern to find what you have greatly sought for. In Bern you will find the prize that led you to Lady Lyndis that fateful day, as well as the treasure that directed you to Lords Eliwood and Hector during their fight to save Elibe. You have now earned the right to go to your destiny. Goodbye Tactician, may your quest end in splendor. But be warned, you have great tasks still ahead of you."

* * *

_

He had already spent twenty days in Bern, and had not discovered anything.

"_Why did Athos have to hide the location in a riddle? He knows what that treasure means to me."_

He thought long and hard on this subject until a voice rang out from the woods.

"Please leave your belongings on the ground and move along, for I do not wish to shed the blood of an unarmed man. If you do not concede, I will be forced to harm you."

He knew he had heard that voice before. There was only one man who could be so harsh, yet still show remorse behind his threats.

"Jaffar, have you so easily forgotten one of your friends? Truly the Angel of Death has not become a petty criminal, hiding in the trees and stealing from those weaker than him."

All of a sudden, a shadow fell to the ground from the trees. It was the Ex-Black Fang member, the Angel of Death, Jaffar.

"Rio, is it truly you? I thought that by now Bern, Etruria, or Ilia would have found you and put you into their services."

"Ah, how they wish they could; but first, please explain to me why you're here. I thought you were going to settle down with Nino."

"You have missed much while adventuring my friend; let me tell you of it all."

Jaffar proceeded to tell Rio of all that had happened while he was out and about. How Eliwood and Hector were now Marquess's, how Lyn had given Caelin back to Lord Hausen to rule, how everyone else had scattered about to their home countries, and how a few marriages had happened, namely Eliwood and Lyn, Hector and Florina, Isadora and Harken, and Erk and Priscilla.

"That still doesn't explain why you are not with Nino. Jaffar, what happened?"

"My reason for that is one of sadness. Many people still see me only as the Angel of Death. I have a large bounty on my head, and they would hurt Nino if I were with her. Therefore, I ran off and left her hidden in Etruria. As soon as this dies down, maybe I will be able to return to her."

"That is horrible. Maybe we could talk to Eliwood or Hector and get them to give you and Nino royal protection in Lycia."

"It will not be enough, for I am a wanted man. My troubles will end as soon as they are able to. However, I have my own question for you. What are you doing here, in Bern, a country that has a bounty out for your capture?"

"Athos told me that I would find my treasure, my destiny, here in Bern, and I will not give up until I can find it."

"Then I shall accompany you and protect you my friend. I will make sure you reach this treasure"

"Thank you Jaffar. Let us hope that trouble does not come too soon, for I do not wish to fight the armies of Bern with only one man, even if that man is the Angel of Death."

"Quite true my friend," Jaffar said with a smirk. "Let's continue this search of yours carefully."

The two friends walked off into the forest. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of wyverns and their riders, a man and a woman, were watching them as they walked.

"What do you think, should we follow them?" the woman asked.

"We should follow them," the man said, "for Bern is a dangerous place, and the Tactician will need all the help he can get in this land."

The pair mounted their wyverns and slowly flew after Jaffar and Rio.

* * *

Rio Hitzamure: So how do you like the prologue (again)? Be sure to leave a review. 

Legault: Why would anyone review your work, you haven't even talked about me in the tale yet.

Eliwood: Or me!

Rio Hitzamure: Don't worry guys, you should happen to know you are in there. Well, see you next time when Chapter 1 goes up (again), which should be soon. Later.

PS- This is still Rio Hitzamure's _Tactician of Emblems_. Don't worry, it's not a stolen work. I'm just restarting/writing it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wyvern Lords of Bern

Rio: Okay, continuing this string of reworking of the chapters, I already had enough time to get in Chapter 1. I mean, I think the readers should at least know who is following our merry little Tactician and Assassin.

Legault: Who cares? Most normal people should know who they are.

Rio: Shut it Legault.

Eliwood: Please enjoy Chapter 1 (again).

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Wyvern Lords of Bern**

* * *

Rio and Jaffar had been walking through the woods for several hours. The sky had begun to darken, and Rio suggested they make camp for the night. 

"We need to be careful Jaffar since I'm on Bern's most wanted list," Rio commented. "They will most likely have some people out looking for me.

"I suggest we each have turns on watch then. You will sleep for four hours, and I will rest for two. We will continue this throughout the night."

"2 hours! You have got to be kidding me Jaffar!"

"No, I do not need much sleep," Jaffar said. "Just go and rest Rio, as you will need it."

"Alright Jaffar, just give me a tap if you need to rest, okay?"

Jaffar gave a nod to Rio, who had found a nice spot to sleep between the roots of some trees, while Jaffar got a small fire going and watched the woods for movement. He was very concerned of what could be hiding in their, because even though he could take out a small group of enemies, if Bern's army was out there, he would be greatly out matched and out of hope. He noticed himself drifting every couple of minutes, barely holding on until a scream pierced his exhaustion.

"Jaffar, help me!"

Rio's cry echoed through the trees. Stunned, Jaffar took out his Killing Edge and turned around to see a large, black wyvern holding his friend in its claws.

"Bern scum, command your wyvern to let my friend go!" Jaffar roared viciously.

"Ah, Jaffar, it is good to see you again."

Jaffar was confused by the woman's voice. It was recognizable, but he could not tell if it was from a friend or foe.

"Who is there? Reveal yourselves so you may die quickly and painlessly."

"Jaffar, have you really forgotten of me?" the woman asked. "I mean, we spent such a long time together, I thought it would be impossible to be forgotten.

"Come out and maybe I could remember you!"

"Fine, come on Heath, he needs to see to remember." the woman said.

The woman jumped off from a tree near her black wyvern as a green one strolled out with a male rider on top.

"Miss us," Heath asked, smiling.

"Vaida and Heath?" Jaffar said, surprised. "We all had thought you had been killed by King Desmond for deserting Bern's army."

"Fortunately for us, Prince Zephiel talked his father out of killing two of his best Wyvern Lords," Vaida joked.

"That worked for the better, as now we hold higher ranks then before," Heath added.

"That is good news, but could you please let Rio down?" Jaffar asked.

"Oh yes, of course," Vaida replied.

The black wyvern dropped Rio to the ground. His companions laughed as he landed on his butt. Embarrassed, he got back up and greeted his old friends.

"It is good to see you two again," Rio said, "and I would like to know if you would join us. It would be wise to have friends who know the area with us, for Bern is to treacherous for the two of us to trek alone."

"Yes, we will join you, for we know where your treasure is," Heath said.

"How did you know that I was searching for a treasure?" Rio questioned.

Vaida took a seat on a root and readied her reply.

"About a week ago, we heard from our spies that Jaffar might have entered Bern. King Desmond asked us to find the Assassin, as many in Bern still consider him a considerable danger. We saw him meet up with you, and heard you were looking for a treasure. Immediately, we thought that it had to be the Emblem treasure stolen by his Majesty from a master blacksmith three years ago. There has always been a legend of a stolen treasure hidden in Bern at the town of Carimore, as there has always been a defense squad positioned there."

"Yes, I was fourteen years old when they were stolen. Will you help me reclaim my father's prized possessions?" asked Rio.

"We will help you, because we had found out from Zephiel that his Majesty actually sent us after Jaffar so that hopefully he would kill us," Heath replied.

"Let's head for this town," Jaffar said, "for I'm sure it will not be long before Desmond realizes that you have not killed me, as well as the fact that Rio has entered Bern."

"To Carimore then," Vaida said, "home of the Emblem treasure."

After checking their supplies to see if they were ready, the quartet of heroes headed off to Carimore, not knowing the great obstacle ahead of them.

* * *

Rio: Off to Carimore they head, to find Rio's treasure! What a twist! 

Legault: No, not really…more like a pathetic way of making yourself more popular.

Sothe: Jealous much ya old geezer.

Legault: You little twerp, I'm gonna kill you!

Rio: Great…the feud lives, even in the remake.

Eliwood: See you next time everyone.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Threat

Rio: Hey everyone, welcome back to the rewriting process of _Tactician of Emblems_. As we continue on now to Chapter Two, we shall meet some old allies and discover a treasure. Not only that, but the plot will thicken with the reemergence of everyone's favorite evil group.

Legault: Wow, quite a mouthful. So anyways, what's up with the whole monologue? Why not just say that the B…'falls asleep'

Rio: Thanks for doing that special pre-show guest Serra the Bishop (stupid promotion for a **CLERIC**).

Serra: Anytime Rio, as long as I get to keep my new escort. 'drags Legault away'

Rio: Ah crap...SERRA!! 'runs after Serra'

Eliwood: Enjoy this chapter (again). I'm coming Rio! 'runs after Rio'

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Threat**

* * *

With the help of Heath and Vaida, Rio and Jaffar were able to easily navigate through the thick forests of Bern. 

"So, when we get there, what are we going to do?" Rio asked. "I may be a smart Tactician, but there is only four of us. That's going to end up being a tough fight, no matter how skilled we are."

"Do not worry Rio, we have reason to believe that we will find some aid as we reach Carimore," Vaida replied.

"How can you guess something like that?" Jaffar questioned.

"A couple of days ago, we received a letter from Lord Hector about some sort of peace treaty agreement to be forged between Bern and Lycia," Heath replied casually, focusing on his flying. "He said he was going to send forth a few of his trusted men to relay the thought to Desmond. We never heard the King's answer directly, but with some snooping we found out he had told the envoys to meet him in Carimore, most likely trying to have them eliminated."

"Let's hurry up then," Rio said. "They will definitely need some aid if that's the case."

* * *

"What do you fools think you are doing by attacking me!" a General clad in red armor bellowed. 

He quickly thrust his Spear forward and into the chest of a Soldier, killing him instantly. The General flicked his Spear around, letting the body fly off the point.

"You know, you don't need to kill these idiots so quickly," a red cloak wearing Assassin chided. "Think of all the info I could have squeezed out of them."

"Yes, but what help would that be?" the General replied. "Besides, we only need one living one for information."

The Assassin readied himself to make a sarcastic remark, when all of a sudden the two of them heard a voice ringing out from behind them.

"MATTHEW! OSWIN! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"RIO!" the pair cried.

The wyverns landed, and Jaffar and Rio took off to meet their friends as Heath and Vaida trudged behind them on their wyverns.

"Rio, what are you doing here?" Oswin asked.

"I came to this town to get back my father's treasure," Rio replied. "However, we heard you might need some assistance."

"That's true," Matthew said. "But what is this treasure you speak of?"

"It's a treasure of my father's, and it's been my dream to find it."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but that dream will remain one forever!"

The group turned to see a huge Berserker standing behind them.

"None of you can go to the Emblem Cave in the back of town," the Berserker snarled. "The treasure is for the glorious King Desmond and no others!"

"What is your name ogre?" Jaffar questioned.

"I'm Grillaffger, the best of his Majesty's Berserkers, you pygmy. Now then, why don't my men and I destroy you!"

At the snap of his fingers, a small army came out of hiding and surrounded the town. A patrol of Wyvern Knights flew in the air, as a small army of Soldiers marched between the group and Grillaffger. Behind them, a pair of Assassins was barely noticed by Rio.

"Damn it!" Matthew cried. "They have us covered!"

"Rio, I believe we will need some tactics," Jaffar suggested.

"Alright, listen up!" Rio shouted. "Heath and Vaida, take the skies and take out those wyverns. Jaffar and Matthew, head for the rear. I noticed a few Assassins hiding in the forest. Oswin, you and I are going to head for that idiotic Berserker so I can teach him to withhold my destiny from me."

"But Rio, how are you going to fight?" Oswin asked. "I've never even seen you hold a weapon."

"Easy," Rio said, turning to Matthew. "Matt, throw me that extra Silver Sword you keep hidden."

"How did you know about that?" the Assassin inquired as he pulled it at.

"I'm the Tactician; I know everything about my troops," Rio smoothly replied, catching the sword as it was thrown to him. "Okay everyone, let's do this!"

"One second Heath!" Oswin called. "Catch!"

Heath grabbed the lance Oswin threw at him and stared at it in surprise.

"Rex Hasta! Why did you give me this?"

"A gift from Hector," the General said while smiling. "He thought it would be better for you to hang on to it."

Heath gave a nod as Vaida and he took to the skies. Vaida grabbed her Silver Lance from her back and the two started to fight against the wyverns. Rio turned around, but missed seeing his Assassin friends take off. He caught sight after a few seconds, but only to see the flashes of metal. He began to take off after Oswin, who had brandished a Silver Axe and was slicing through the entire company of soldiers. Rio dodged blows headed at him, barely weaving between lances, until he reached Grillaffger.

"So, you must think your warriors are pretty powerful, huh?" the Berserker commented. "Too bad not a single one would stand in a fight against me, or they wouldn't have sent their Tactician up against me."

"Really, does that mean you're too scared to fight me?" Rio said, taunting the beast.

"I am scared of no pygmy!" Grillaffger cried, raising his Devil Axe above his head.

The Berserker charged forward, wildly swinging his axe. Rio slipped to the left, watching a few strands of hair get clipped off while swinging his sword. The Berserker roared in pain as the sword cut into shoulder. Grillaffger stopped for a second to clutch his shoulder.

"So, had enough yet?" Rio taunted.

"Pain is nothing for me!" the axe-wielder screamed.

Grillaffger ran forward and raised the Devil Axe, poising to swing it down on Rio, until he noticed the Tactician was gone. He looked for him, wondering where he had disappeared to. All of a sudden, a searing pain ripped through his chest. He stared down to see a sword sticking through his heart. He looked down the sword to the face of the Tactician. A grin had ridden itself on to his face, but the ice blue eyes showed the power hidden inside.

"I..I lost. How did….his Majesty's greatest…lose…?"

Grillaffger collapsed backwards, his eyes open with shock as he died. A pool of blood began to form as Rio pulled the sword out. He looked up to see his friends standing there. Oswin and Vaida looked surprised at his win, as Heath, Jaffar, and Matthew gave him smiles of approval. He smiled back as he tossed the bloodstained Silver Sword to Matthew and ran off to the back of the town, a set of keys in his hand, pulled from the Berserker's body. The others followed him until they came to a door in a hillside. The door was open, so they walked in. Matthew picked up a Torch that was lying on the ground and lit it. They saw another light down the hall, so they headed down after it. Rio was there, bending over a large treasure chest.

"Here it is everyone, the Emblem treasure," Rio said as he held up a sword, axe, lance, and bow. "These are the Emblem weapons, crafted by my Father, and made to be some of the most powerful weapons ever."

* * *

King Desmond thrashed around the throne room in anger. 

"_How could they all have survived!_" he thought. "_Grillaffger should have been able to kill them all! I must think of a new plan for their death._"

As he continued to ponder a new murder attempt, the door opened. He looked up to see a group of warriors, six men and three women.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my chambers?" Desmond demanded.

"Your Majesty, it seems that I will need control of Bern, and therefore, I must bid you goodbye," one of the men said.

"Just try to take over!" he retorted.

"Alright, _Ereshikagal_!"

Desmond screamed in pain as the darkness surrounded him. As he disintegrated, Nergal waved his hand, taking the ashes and forming a new man, a morph of Desmond.

"Hello my morph, it is time to start up the Black Fang again, and I believe that Bern is the perfect home. Mwhahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahahaha!!"

* * *

Rio Hitzamure: Whoa, Nergal, and new villains, and the Black Fang?! Evil is making a comeback it seems. 

Eliwood: Umm, yeah, I think I'm gonna go hide now.

Legault: Yeah, be a pansy. I just want to know why Nergal is even alive.

Sothe: Well, I want to know about the new villains.

Matthew: Great for you guys…I'm just gonna laugh at the dead Desmond.

Rio Hitzamure: Great for you Matthew. As for you other two, and the readers, you'll find out more later. As for the Emblem weapons; no, they are not the weak download versions in the game. These ones are much better, and you'll all find that out. Please leave a review if you wish, and I hope you're ready for Chapter 3 (again) when it comes up.


	4. Chapter 3: Behind Enemy Lines

Rio: Welcome back to the rewriting of _Tactician of Emblems_! In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty quick at this rewriting, so expect the original chapters to come back up fast. Also though, as of right now, I don't feel that enough reviews have come in yet to begin my fun review corner again.

Legault: What! That leaves me out of job for now…except for when I am back in the story.

Rio: Great, why don't you just leave then and head for the X on this map.

Legault: Fine. 'grabs map' I'll see ya all later then. "heads off'

Rio: Okay, now that Legault is heading for his position, which does not have anything to do with this chapter, let it begin.

Eliwood: Have fun, oh, and Rio does not own Fire Emblem or its characters, but he does own the new ones with Nergal.

Rio: Action!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Behind Enemy Lines**

* * *

As Rio had finished showing everyone his father's weapons, the group headed back outside. All of a sudden they heard a loud noise from the forest. They turned to see an Assassin running out of the woods and straight at them, his purple jacket matching his long, orchid hair. 

"Legault, is that you?" Rio questioned.

"Hehe, I'm surprised you remember the Hurricane my friend," replied the Assassin.

"It's good to see you again Legault," Matthew said.

One by one the group shook hands with their old comrade. They were quite happy to see a friendly face, but he had grave news to tell them.

"Heath, Vaida, your king has been murdered," Legault flatly told them.

The group stood back in horror, surprised at the distressing news brought to them.

"But how…if he would have died, Prince Zephiel and Murdock would have come and found us, as we had planned in case of an emergency," Vaida replied.

"Let me tell you the full tale, or plainly, as much of it as I know from what I have heard. Yesterday, a group of mercenaries came into his Highness's throne room. One of them said the king was no longer fit to rule and he needed his country for a higher purpose. The man then killed Desmond with a form of elder magic we are all too familiar with, Ereshkigal!"

The group was shocked by these words. As they each heard the spells name, the same thought came into their head.

"Nergal," Rio said, distressed.

"Yes, that's what I believe, because according to the rumors, even though a King Desmond still walks the halls, his eyes glow gold."

"So what exactly does this mean?" Oswin asked. "He must have a reason for taking over Bern."

"From what I can only guess," Legault replied, "it is that Nergal needs a new base of operations for a new Black Fang."

"No, we cannot let a murder of his caliber begin a new reign of terror," Jaffar stated.

"Then I suggest that Vaida and I return to the castle," Heath said. "I'm sure the army would rally with us, and we could take down Nergal quickly."

"I'm afraid not," Legault flatly replied. "I began to notice a stiffer movement in the soldiers of Bern, and over time they will become morphs, just like their king."

"Then I have a better idea," said Rio. "How about Matthew and you sneak into the castle and try to discover anything of use. If you need to get out, just light a Torch in front of a window, as Heath and Vaida will stay nearby to assist you if needed."

"Also, may you try to locate Prince Zephiel and rescue him?" Vaida asked.

"Of course, we cannot let Nergal corrupt him too," answered Legault.

With the task formed, Legault and Matthew boarded with Heath and Vaida on their wyverns and flew towards the castle.

"I pray that our friends meet success." Rio said.

"Don't worry my friend," Jaffar responded to him, "I'm sure they'll complete this small mission."

* * *

Heath and Vaida had landed in the woods nearby Bern's castle. The two Assassins hopped off and snuck in. The headed through the rooms while looking for any valuable information, when they came across the throne room. They stopped when they heard voices. 

"Now as everyone knows, this is the beginning of a new age for the Black Fang. I have come back to finish what I started, to bring the dragons back to this world. But this time, they will without thought of betrayal. No, they shall come as my slaves to rule Elibe with."

The voice stopped for a second. Legault peered in and saw it was Nergal talking to a group of warriors. He motioned to Matthew to go and look for Zephiel.

"I'll keep note of the conversation," Legault whispered.

Nergal continued speaking. "Yes, we will continue my plans from before, but this time, I have a wiser plan for rule. We will need to take down every nation before hand, and that is why I have brought you here for now. We shall wait for the rest of my chosen army to arrive, and then the plan shall be relayed to all."

As Legault heard this, he slowly backed away and headed down the hall. As he turned a corner, he found himself facing Matthew with Prince Zephiel right behind him. They decided it was time to leave. The Assassins and Prince headed for a window and lit the Torch they had. Heath and Vaida saw the light and picked up the group, carrying them off on wyvern back. The group failed to notice a man standing in the corner, watching them all as they flew off.

* * *

Jaffar, Oswin, and Rio sat around a makeshift fire pit. They were silent, worried about the rest of their comrades. After a while, they heard the sounds of wyverns. They readied themselves in case of Bern soldiers, but were relieved to see the green and black of Hyperion and Umbriel. As soon as they land, Rio called out to them. 

"How did it go?" he asked.

Legault had everyone sit down and explained the tiny speech he had heard from Nergal. The group sat in silence, not knowing what to say, until one of them broke the silence.

"What shall we do then?" little Prince Zephiel asked.

"There's only one answer to that," Rio replied. "We must head for Pherae and warn Eliwood of the upcoming danger."

The group agreed on this decision. They prepared for travel until they heard the cry of a wyvern. Weapons were drawn until a shout came down.

"Heath! Vaida! It's me, Murdock!"

The group relaxed, glad to see another friendly face, and waited for him to land. He hopped off his wyvern and headed towards the group.

"Murdock, how are you?" Heath asked, shaking his hand. "Why were you not captured or enslaved during the assassination?"

"I was lucky," he replied. "I was coming back from taking Guinevere to another castle when I saw a commotion in the city. I hid my wyvern and headed into town, wearing a disguise. I found out from one of my friends in the town about the takeover, and so I headed out in to the forest, searching for the only remaining Wyvern Lords I knew would not have been taken over."

"That's a relief," Vaida said. "So, what are your plans for now?"

"If I may, I would like to take Prince Zephiel to meet with Guinevere and go into hiding. We'll come out after it is safe again."

The small army agreed on this, and they waved goodbye as the red wyvern flew off. They returned to packing, and after finishing, they headed into the forest, racing towards Lycia.

* * *

Rio: Well, what a crazy chapter, especially with all that went on there. 

Legault: Who cares? I'm finally in the story.

Rio: Well, it's not like I planned that at all.

Eliwood: Well, how much longer till I'm in then?

Rio: Don't worry Eliwood; I'll get you in there soon.

Matthew: Well, get ready for Chapter 4 (again), and be sure to review so we can start to build a review corner, with everybody's favorite reviewer, Canas!

Sothe: See you all next time true believers!


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Enemies

Rio: Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again (again). As for any newcomers, welcome to the rewriting portion of _Tactician of Emblems_, a past project that I'm fully going over before new chapters (which means new ones will start at Chapter 14). Anyways, I don't know how long it will take till new ones, as it's hard to get through them easily.

Legault: Well, that's mostly because you have other things during the day to take care of.

Eliwood: Yeah, that's true for Rio…hey, Legault, I just thought of something though.

Legault: Really, that's so amazing. What's your thought?

Eliwood: Why aren't you a Rogue?

Rio: That is an easy one Eliwood; since Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones came out after your game, the class of Rogue hadn't been invented yet. Therefore, Legault had to be an Assassin, unlike the perfection that is Sothe.

Sothe: 'grins'

Legault: You know what kid; you were worthless in the first game you came out in.

Rio: Legault, no chastising the better person or I might be forced to make you reconsider.

Legault: Well, bye for now then. 'poofs away'

Eliwood: Okay…so you all know Rio doesn't own us, or Fire Emblem, or Nintendo, but only his creations, one more of which will be added in this chapter. So please…

Matthew: 'interrupting Eliwood' enjoy the chapter!

Eliwood: Well, I guess I'll just go find Hector for that. 'walks away'

Matthew: Crap, don't do it Eliwood! I need to be a spy! 'runs after the Pheraen Lord'

Rio: Oh, and still not enough reviews for our buddy Canas, so we're holding out for more. Roll it (again)!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Enemies**

* * *

It had been two long weeks since that day of horror. 

"_It's still really hard to believe that Nergal has returned,_" Rio thought.

The Tactician was getting tired, but he knew he had to go just a bit farther. Every second counted, and he needed to get to Lycia. Even if he was dying he would make sure to reach Eliwood and warn him.

"My friend, I advise you to take a bit easier."

Rio turned around to see Jaffar right behind him. The Assassin had a kind face, something unusual for him.

"I wish I could Jaffar, but if we don't make it to Lycia, so many people could be hurt by that monster. Too many innocent people were in danger, and many were killed for their quintessence. I must prevent that, especially after the last war."

"I know what you mean, but you are not alone. You have many friends, some of which are already here to help you. And besides, without your tactical aid in battle, many of us would have been finished off. We all owe you a great debt, one that could never be filled, but we will make it up to you any way we can. And that is why you need not worry; we're all here for you."

"Thank you Jaffar," Rio said, the stress fleeing from his face. "I had almost forgotten the meaning of my role. I'm sorry for troubling you all."

"It's no big deal," Matthew said. "I just have a question. Could we rest at a town tonight? I'm tired of sleeping in old, rotting leaves."

"Yes, we will," Rio replied. "I've decided we are going to stop in my hometown, the secret town of Rozarano. It was named after the first blacksmith who founded it, my great-grandfather Rozarano Hitzamure. And speaking of it, we're here now."

The warriors looked forward to see a large stone wall. Rio waved to the guard, who was sitting up on it nearby a lever. The man pulled on it and the main gate opened. As the group entered the city, everyone but Rio was dumbfounded in awe of the town. Each building was made of majestic looking stone or wood, and some were several stories high. They were decorated in jewels and precious metals, and the doors were made of finely grained pine, the scent of which still lingered in the town. As for the townsfolk, they wore fantastic garments, most of which looked to be the clothes of nobles. Both men and women had on jewelry of all sorts. The group tried to keep up with Rio while still looking at the town. They eventually reached a small wooden house in the back of the town, which left them confused as to its placement in this wondrous city.

"This is my wonderful abode," the Tactician said with a beaming face. "In case any of you are wondering why there are not any fancy decorations covering my home, it is because my family's fine splendor is on the inside."

As they walked in, everyone saw what he meant. The chairs were made of cedar, and covered in fine velvet. Every piece of metal was made of gold or silver, and covered with jewels at different points. After a bit of gawking from his companions, Rio called out from the parlor.

"Father, Maria, I'm home!"

A large, jovial man came from another room and picked up Rio in a huge bear hug.

"My son, it is a great honor to have you back after all these years."

"Um, it's nice to see you to dad, but could you put me down?" Rio asked, blushing. "We have company."

The man looked up and in too the grinning faces of Rio's army. All but Jaffar were near the point of laughing, which Legault and Matthew had already started doing. He set Rio down, who stared at them all until they stopped being amused at his torture.

"Alright, everyone, please take a seat. Maria will be out in a bit Rio; she's been trying to master a new recipe ever since I showed it to her."

As everyone sat down, Rio said, "That's Maria for you, always trying to master anything put in front of her."

"So my boy, what brings you back?" the man asked. "I thought you had gone out to look for the Emblem treasure."

Rio took that as an opportunity to excuse himself and his father to go talk about everything. The two headed out of the room, leaving the others to discuss the wonders that this city held.

"So, what do you think of this town Legualt?" Matthew asked.

"I think it is ripe for my picking my friend," answered the Assassin, staring around. "I'm sure I could find some stuff to help me live the rest of my life in luxury."

"I don't think so," Oswin rebutled back. "I will arrest you if you try stealing from any one of these townsfolk."

"Just kidding there big guy," Legault replied. "_Sheesh, why does he have to ruin my fun?"_

"I think this is quite an impressive town," Heath said. "I have never seen wonders as great as this, not even back at the castle."

"True," Vaida replied, "but I do not understand how this town has remained hidden for so long. A place like this must have been found by thieves or bandits."

"That is a mystery," said Jaffar. "These people must be skilled if they could hide a place as rich as this for so long."

All of a sudden a scream was heard through the entire house. As everyone ran towards the noise, Rio reached his kitchen, finding it completely destroyed.

"Maria!" he yelled, searching for her in the rubble.

Rio ran out the doors as he said those words. But as he came outside, he saw a man standing there.

"Who are you?!" Rio demanded. "Where is Maria?!"

"Hello Tactician, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Wartphere, an apprentice of the all-powerful Krestif, Druid of his majesty Nergal. I hope you like this wondrous sight before you."

Rio stared past the man and saw a saddening sight. There stood two of his friends, the Swordmasters Guy and Karel. Karel was holding the unconscious body of Maria.

"You monster, what have you done to them?!" he cried out.

"They have chosen to serve Nergal," the Druid replied, "which was a wise choice indeed."

"Bastard! I'll kill you for this!"

Rio ran straight at Wartphere, Emblem Lance in hand. As he thrust forward to skewer the man, he was blocked by Guy, who was holding a Wo Dao. Rio shoved harder, trying to overpower guy, but found himself flung back. He stared up just as Wartphere raised a Warp Stave over his head.

"Goodbye Tactician; I pray you do not mind me keeping these three."

Wartphere charged the stave and teleported the group away, leaving Rio lying on the ground. At that moment, the rest of Rio's army came out of the house, weapons brandished for battle. Rio stood up and faced them, then fell over on his knees.

"Dad…they took her," he said, crying. "He has Maria, as well as Guy and Karel under some sort of spell."

Rio continued to kneel there, weeping, as his group looked on.

"_I failed her,_" he thought."_I promised to protect her, but I failed._"

* * *

Rio: That definitely has to be a tear-jerker right there. 

Legault: For once I agree. I can't imagine what you have planned for the next chapter.

Eliwood: Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be huge.

Rio: It will. In the meantime be sure to review to make Canas (and me) happy. Also, be ready for a lot happening next time, in the rewrite of Chapter 5. See ya all then!


	6. Chapter 5: The Tale of One City

Rio: …

Legault: Wow, is Rio still depressed over his last depressing chapter?

Eliwood: Yea, I heard writers really get into their work.

Legault: Well that's just perfect…who's writing then?

Sothe: Rio, duh. Just because he's into his own story doesn't mean he can't write.

Legault: Perfect…Eliwood, just start this crazy thing, will ya?

Eliwood- Okay, here goes Chapter 5 (again)! (Rio owns nothing but his characters and ideas, and maybe his body too.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Tale of One City**

* * *

Rio, exhausted from weeping, was helped by his father to his room, where he laid down on the bed and rested. His father then called everyone to the parlor to talk with them.

"Hello everyone," he said. "I thought I'd take this time to fill you in on the situation. My name is Remier. I am the leader of this town, and I am also Rio's father."

"Yes, I think we figured that out mister," replied Matthew smugly, "but what I really want to know is what the heck is going on here?"

"I believe that is a good place to start with. I will start from the very beginning, about seven years ago, when my son was ten. An old man came to our village, with a small girl. He began to go from house to house, asking the villagers if someone would take in the girl and watch her for him. Everyone shunned him out, but when he came to my house, I immediately let him in, seeing how tired he looked. It was then he told me who he was. I was surprised to hear this kind old man was the legendary Archsage, Athos."

"Athos!" Legault exclaimed. "You mean that Athos, the man who aided us against Nergal, showed up here out of the blue?"

"Yes, I was just as surprised as you were," Remier said. "He had been looking for a place for the girl to stay. That girl was Maria, and she was Athos's adopted daughter."

"A daughter?" Oswin questioned. "How did Athos have a daughter, whether she was adopted or not?"

"Apparently, he had found her as a child, abandoned by her parents, while he was on one of his travels. He had decided to take her along with him, as she was about three then and needed someone to care for her. He also noticed a magical gift within her. When she turned eight, Athos told me that he started to teach her all forms of magic: anima, light, elder, and stave. She was quite skilled, even on her first try. The two continued to travel, until two years later, when Athos felt a great evil approaching in only a few short years. He decided it was best for her to be hidden from it, so he decided to come to the most secluded place on all of Elibe, Rozarano."

"So how is this town so secluded?" Jaffar inquired. "There seems to be a large amount of valuables lying around, something bandits and thieves would love to plunder."

"That is quite true," said Remier. "Our town is very rich because of the fine quality of things we produce; things ranging from art and furniture to tomes and weapons. However, we ship our items carefully, using magic to cloak the city as well as the transport carts. Athos knew this, so he came here hoping to find someone kind enough to guard Maria. That someone ended up being me, the village leader Remier. Athos generously rewarded me for my kindness by giving me eight items. Four of them were scrolls to aid in forging the ultimate axe, bow, lance, and sword, the Emblem Weapons, while the other four were anima, elder, and light tomes, plus a stave. The last four were for Maria to keep; the others he said could be for my son. Then he left, leaving me with his daughter and the items. I raised her up with Rio, and the two of them became fast friends, with Rio not even once taking the time to ask where she had come from. Then, on Rio's fourteenth birthday, I finally completed the Emblem Weapons, which I was going to give to Rio. However, as fate would have it, on that day King Desmond came for a visit to collect his so called country tax. When he saw the weapons, he stole them from me as my 'taxes'. After this had happened, Rio vowed to go find them, leaving without even taking a weapon. Fortunately, I knew the tactical training I had given him should keep him safe. I knew nothing of what had happened to him, up until yesterday that is."

"That explains a lot," Vaida said, "but where do Guy, Karel, and Wartphere come into this?"

"Well," Remier replied, "about two months ago, a man came here, saying he had been sent personally by King Desmond. He demanded that the men of the village work on a castle north of the town. They all left, thinking it was for the king, but we found out later on he had been lying to us and was working for someone else. We were worried, because he was a dangerous and powerful man, and none of us are very able warriors. Then, one day, the two you call Guy and Karel stumbled across our town. They were very tired, and were clearly starving. We offered them food, water, and rest, all of which they were grateful for. They decided to repay us by taking care of Wartphere. We waited a couple of days, but to our dismay, the next time we saw them they were under some sort of magical spell. The people of Rozarano gave up, fearing we could never conquer him, and started to obey his commands, which included the forging of eleven weapons of different caliber, as well as four custom tomes. After that, about three weeks ago, he had reinforcements come to his castle, now name Wartsburg. That was the final destruction of the people's will. But Maria and I had not given up hope. We patiently waited for Rio, who we knew would eventually return and be able to aid us."

"And now that he's returned, he has had to deal with the capture of his dear friend, as well as the enslavement of two others," finished Heath.

"Yes. That is the story of all that has passed here."

"Well," Jaffar said, standing up, "I believe it's about time that we talk to Rio about a plan of attack. He is our Tactician after all, and we're ready to fight."

The rest of the group stood up and headed down a hallway towards Rio's room. As they walked in, they saw the window open, and the bed empty.

"Damn it!" Remier cried. "Rio's gone!"

_"Rio," Jaffar thought, "what are you doing?"_

* * *

Rio: Ah, I feel better after writing that. 

Legault: Yes! We have our annoying author back!

Eliwood: 'smiles'

Rio: Well, in the next chapter, expect a lot of action as Rio goes to save his friends from Wartsburg, and its infamous ruler Wartphere.

Legault: Wow, you sure like cursing villains with bad names. First Grillaffger, now Wartphere. Are we supposed to be taking any of them seriously?

Rio: Well, not these ones 'winks'. Oh, and while I'm thinking about fun things, here is the long anticipated Canas Review Corner of Intriguing Fun!

* * *

**Canas Review Corner of Intriguing Fun**

Canas: Welcome everyone! Today we have three users to be spotlighted by their reviews.

himiti - Thank you for the encouragement! The tale is definitely getting better during this rewriting process. I'm glad you enjoy the fast pace of chapters at the moment.

J.C. Banister - I'm glad you are enjoying the tale so far! Oh, and yes, this is a reworking of the original _Tactician of Emblems_ that was up before Rio took it down to put this one up. The original one was one prologue and thirteen chapters long, where as Rio is inspired to finish it off this time. I also hope this chapter cleared up some of the unknowns in the information.

Calebh124 - Thank you for the huge amount of support! Rio is always happy to see one of his works added to a Favorites or Alert section of others. I'm glad you like the writing better this time, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as Rio works on it. Also, it is nice to see someone who read before coming in and reading again.

Canas: Now, time for my Reviewer of the Update Award. This update, the winner is Calebh124 for adding _Tactician of Emblems_ to their Favorites and Alerts, as well as showing Rio that readers from before are willing to read again. If any of you other readers want to win this award, be sure to leave a review after you read. See you all next time fellow scholars!

* * *

Rio: Thanks Canas. Well, I'll see everyone again when Chapter 6 goes up (again). See ya next time everybody! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Grand Rescue

Rio: Yeah, it's time for another wonderful chapter, all centered on Rio, sorta. 'smiles'

Legault: Oh, sure. Give the Tactician all the fame and glory. What about us fighters, the ones without all the fame?

Eliwood: You over react Legault.

Legault: You have no right to talk, Sir Lord Knight. You have your own class. I'm stuck with Matthew and Jaffar.

Matthew: Hey!

Jaffar: …

Legault: Yeah…let's just get on with the chapter.

Eliwood: Rio doesn't own us, Fire Emblem, or anything else, but his characters and ideas.

Sothe: So don't sue him; he's not very rich.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Grand Rescue**

* * *

"_What a heavy load_," Rio thought.

He had grown accustomed to carrying the Emblem weapons, but he had also grabbed Maria's stuff, and those just added on to the weight of it all. That surprised him, because it was just three tomes and a stave. He was starting to regret not inviting the others.

"_The others aren't involved though_," he thought, still viewing over the situation in his head. "_I don't want them involved with my village's problems."_

He felt bad for ditching the others, but he knew he had to go to Wartsburg by himself. It was his village after all, and Guy, Karel, and Maria were his friends. He just wished he knew what he had gotten himself into. However, his thoughts were disturbed as cries started to ring out.

"Skrea!

"Skrea!

"Skrea!

"Skrea!"

Rio hid behind a tree, but peered out to get a good look at what he was up against. He was distraught by what he saw.

_"Thirty-eight Wyvern Riders, and seven Wyvern Lords; Wartphere has outdone himself_,_"_ he thought.

Rio decided that the best plan of attack was to use the trees for cover, so he pulled out the Emblem Bow and took aim. As he started using the bow, it felt as though it was guiding him to one of the Wyvern Lord's wyvern's heart. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and let go. It flew through the air and struck the wyvern. It cried out in pain as blood flowed from its chest and mouth. It spiraled to the ground, crushing its rider beneath it. Quickly, Rio took out three more arrows and fired at the Wyvern Riders. He watched as the same fate happened to those three as their leading commander.

"Quickly men, attack him!" one of the other Wyvern Lords screamed, pointing towards where Rio was hiding.

Rio knew he couldn't keep firing arrows now that they had spotted him. He put away the Emblem Bow and took out the Emblem Axe. He ran out of the woods to a plain in front of the castle, just as a volley of Javelins missed him. The Riders flew down with Iron and Steel lances in hand, and Rio knew he was in for a big fight.

"Surrender," yet another Wyvern Lord said. "Maybe Wartphere will be generous and let you live if you beg."

"I'm sorry, but I don't grovel for scum," Rio replied.

"So be it. Men, eliminate this fool!"

They flew at him at amazing speeds, and Rio was worried. He thought there was nothing he could do, but his Emblem Axe seemed to give him courage. He ran towards the wyverns, and sliced upwards, cutting man and wyvern at the same time. As they fell, he stared at the body. He was surprised to see he had cut both bodies in half.

_"What power this axe has_,_"_ he thought.

At that time, six Riders flew at him. He sliced, cutting off two of the Rider's heads. He then jumped up and stuck the axe in a wyvern's body, and watched the bleeding corpse fall. He went over and grabbed his axe, only to be ambushed by the remaining Wyvern Riders.

"You fool," a Wyvern Lord said with a smirk. "I will now finish you and be rewarded for my feat."

As he turned to fly at Rio, the last thing he saw was a Spear coming for his head. There was a large thud on the ground as the Wyvern Lord fell, his head bleeding where the Spear had made contact.

"Rio, you really thought you could have this much fun without us?" Matthew said, flying by the bewildered Tactician.

He turned to see the rest of his friends coming. He couldn't believe that had tracked him that quickly. Nor could he believe that Oswin was giving a thumbs-up to him as the General ran over and picked up his Spear.

"What are you all doing here?" Rio inquired, still confused.

"We're here to take care of them," Jaffar said casually, pointing over his shoulder at the flock of wyverns. "Go and save the other; this group of sell swords will be our fun."

Rio nodded as he ran across the field and towards Wartsburg. He smashed through the wooden entrance and headed across a small courtyard and into another door. He walked across the large room he had entered, and when he was halfway through, he listened as a voice rang out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Tactician, here for his pitiful friends."

Rio watched as the Druid glided down a flight of stairs in the back of the room behind a throne. The black and purple robed man waddled over to it and sat down. Rio was surprised at the relaxed attitude of the man, and stayed wary as he ventured closer.

"Wartphere, let them go! You have no right to control Guy and Karel, and kidnapping Maria is unforgivable, but I will spare your life if you give up and release them."

"Never, for you see, they are all mine to play with, thanks to my Control Stave. And in about thirty minutes, Guy and Karel have been programmed with a command to kill Maria, and then commit suicide!"

"You cowardly little bastard!" Rio yelled. "Are you that cold-hearted?"

"Yes, thanks to my master," Wartphere said. "If you wish to save them, the only way to do it is if you destroy my staff. Unfortunately, you won't really be able to accomplish such a thing."

"Really?" Rio asked, pulling out his Emblem Sword. "Let's put that to the test."

Wartphere started out by casting Eclipse. Rio easily dodged it and ran towards him, but was knocked back by a Light Rune. He looked and realized there was no way in, as Light Runes had surrounded Wartphere, blocking the only way to the stairs.

"Don't you like it?" Wartphere chuckled out. "I will give you a hint though. One of the statues on your side of the runes will disable the all, but the other statues will trigger explosives, blowing up your half of this room."

Rio looked and saw that there were only three statues. He thought of which one to attack, when he was hit by a Flux spell. His body writhed as the dark energy pulsed on his chest. He looked and saw Wartphere chortling.

_"I guess I'll just have to go with luck_,_" _Rio thought.

He charged toward the statue on his left, ready to attack, but his sword flung out of his hand and hit the one behind him. All of a sudden the runes were disabled. Wartphere was shocked and tried to waddle away, but was stopped by Rio.

"I hope you don't mind a long sleep Wartphere."

Rio pulled out his Emblem Lance and thrust it in to the surprised Druid. Wartphere coughed up a bit of blood, and fell forward, right on top of his Control Stave, shattering it into little pieces. Rio grabbed his sword and lance and ran up the stairs behind the throne. As he came into the room he found Guy and Karel sleeping on the floor, next to a door. He opened it, and found Maria. The young girl was lying on a silk bed. Rio took a bit of time to look at her, as it seemed like forever since he had seen her. She was just a little bit shorter then him, dressed in a crimson shirt, a short, black cape, and black skirt. She had raven black hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a gold necklace, and had on black boots. He walked over and nudged her, stirring her from her sleep. She shot up and hugged.

"Rio! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you a lot too Maria, and no idiot would get in my way from getting to and keeping you safe, just like I promised Athos."

"Thank you my hero," she said, giggling.

She started nuzzling up against his chest. Rio held her close, promising himself he would never let anyone separate her from him again. However, just then, Guy and Karel walked in.

"Where are we?" Karel asked.

"And why do I feel like I was run over by a couple hundred horses?" added Guy.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later," Rio replied. "Let's just head back to the village for now."

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Guy said as the two Swordmasters ran off.

Rio and Maria got up from the bed and began to walk off. Rio stopped all of sudden and grabbed Maria's hand, which prompted her to turn around.

"Hey Maria," Rio said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I brought your things. Athos told me to give it to you when you were ready, and I think you are."

With that, Rio handed her three tomes: Forblaze, Aureola, and Catalyst, as well as a stave, Ridvor.

* * *

Rio: He he, you know you loved that. 

Legault: Wait, what is Maria doing with Athos's tomes? Didn't Pent take those back with him?

Rio: Wouldn't you like to know.

Legault: Yes, I would.

Rio: Too bad. Anyways, the next chapter will consist of some smaller things, leading to the visit of some special people and the main plot's resuming. See ya all next time for Chapter 7 (again).

Canas: Wait, what about the review corner?

Rio: Sorry Canas, but that will only happen when there has been at least three different users reviewing. I don't want to see someone win because they were the only one reviewing. So, remember kids, to get Canas' special award, just review.


	8. Chapter 7: Reminiscing the Past

Rio: Hey everyone, it's time for another wonderful chapter.

Legault: Yea, it's going to be so wonderful that only one person will review.

Rio: Shut up, would you.

Eliwood: 'smiling'

Legault: Why's he so happy?

Rio: Cause. Anyways, Maria is doing the disclaimer cause she wants to.

Maria: Thank you Rio. 'smiles sweetly'

Rio: You're welcome. 'blushes'

Legault: Warning. Rio and Maria chapter. 'starts to run away'

Rio: Come back here you idiot. I just want to kill you. 'runs after Legault'

Maria: Okay…here I go. Rio doesn't own Fire Emblem, its characters, or Nintendo. He does own his idea and story, and his characters. Don't flame or sue him for his ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reminiscing the Past**

* * *

Maria and Rio walked quietly on their way back to Rozarano, until Maria decided to break that silence.

"Rio, I know we are supposed to head back, but I'd rather spend some time with you for a while. It's been three years since I've seen you, and I missed you a ton. Home just wasn't the same without you."

"Yea, I guess we could do that. They aren't probably expecting us back immediately."

"Yay! Let's go to the spring; it's such a fun place to be."

"Alright."

The two walked off, not paying attention to the man hiding in the tree.

"Great…I guess I should go tell the others they're going to be late," Matthew said to himself.

With a flash the Assassin disappeared.

The two childhood companions, after a small hike, reached the spring. It was a luscious area, full of green grass and trees, tons of beautiful flowers, and a large, crystal-blue pool of water. They laid down by the water, and Maria rested her head on Rio's chest.

"Do you remember when we found this place Rio?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget it," Rio replied, chuckling.

* * *

_It had been on the night of his thirteenth birthday. The two of them had headed out into the woods to look for a special tree, the wood of which his dad wanted to use. Remier had given Rio an Iron Axe to chop down the tree, and Maria a Torch Stave so the two could see in the dark. As they wandered around, they couldn't seem to find the tree anywhere. At one point, Maria tripped over a root and fell into a body of water. Rio dropped his axe and quickly jumped in after her, swimming to her and helping her to the shore. Maria held up the stave as she lay on her back, only to see how beautiful the place was. They also ended up seeing the tree Remier had wanted, and Rio cut it down and started to drag it back. Maria stopped him, telling him to mark the way their by cutting the trees, so they would always be able to come back to that lovely area.

* * *

_"We ended coming back every chance we could get. This was even the place where you taught me to swim." 

"Yeah, it was," Rio said. "It was also the location of the time I first had to protect you."

"Rio, it was only a bear," Maria giggled. "All you had to do was hit it once and it ran away."

"But I was afraid. I vowed from that day on to always keep you safe whenever I had the chance."

"Well, you've already been my hero a couple of times, including today."

"I hope that means you like the idea."

"It does, since it means I know I have someone to rely on while we're in trouble."

"You bet," Rio said, smiling. "I was hoping you wanted to come, because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you behind again."

Maria blushed. She felt so lucky to know a guy like Rio. She sat up, and he sat up with her.

"I hope we have a good time while we continue your fight."

"Me too."

They hugged, and Rio could barely hide his emotions. He was incredibly happy to have Maria coming along, but he was also worried about what could happen to her.

"Aww, what a cute couple."

The two let go of each other, blushing the brightest shade of red the world had ever known. They turned around to see Legault standing behind them.

"What do you want Legault?" Rio asked, clearly ticked off.

"Oh, just to tell you that some people happen to be waiting for you back at your house."

"Fine, we'll be right back."

"See you there," the Assassin said, disappearing into the shadows.

Maria and Rio stood up, still emblazoned with red cheeks, and started walking back to Rozarano. They stopped for a second to take one last look at the beauty of the spring. After that, they continued to see head for Rozarano.

* * *

The two friends walked up to their house, hearing chatter inside. Rio opened the door and was surprised by some people waiting inside. 

"Rio!"

The Tactician was nearly knocked off his feet as the green-haired woman flew at him, embracing him in a huge hug. Rio looked behind her to see a red-haired man smiling.

"Rio," Maria said, a hint of jealousy in her voice, "who is this woman?"

"Oh, yes, you don't know them," Rio said, blushing. "The man over there is the Marquess of Pherae, Eliwood. As for my friend here, this is Lyndis, noble lady of Caelin and wife of Eliwood."

Maria face began to redden, feeling embarrassed over her petty jealousy.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you," she said, bowing.

The two Lords nodded in agreement, and Lyn returned to her seat by Eliwood.

"So," the Pheraen noble said, "we heard you needed some aid again?"

"Yes," the Tactician replied. "Let me go over everything."

* * *

Eliwood: YES! I'm in the story finally. 

Rio: Yea, and in the next chapter we head off to meet Hector. However, not without some presents from Remier and a stop in the Pheraen capital.

Maria: Well, have fun until Chapter 8 (again) everyone.

Legault: And don't forget to…'Rio's hand covers his mouth'

Rio: Don't jinx it.


	9. Chapter 8: The Reunion of Friends

Rio: Hey everyone, it's good to see you again.

Eliwood: Yup…so what about Lyn and me? How did we get to your house? Have we changed? Are we… 'rants on like an idiot full of questions'

Rio: Could you help me Lyn?

Lyn: Sure. 'drags Eliwood to his **Happy Corner**'

Rio: Thanks. Ok, now that that's taken care of, let me announce the new addition to the before and after show team, Maria. 'smiles'

Legault: Dude, you're making me puke.

Rio Hitzamure: 'death glare at Legault'

Legault: Heh heh, I was never here. 'runs like a little girl'

Rio: Well, while I kill Legault, here's Maria. 'runs after the little girl'

Maria: Thanks Rio. Well, it's an honor to be here, and I hope I can do a good job here with everyone else.

Sothe and Matthew: 'clapping' Bravo!

Rio: 'returns' Thanks Maria, but I think I wasted Legault. 'holds up Legault's body'

Maria: Oh no, how'd you do that?

Rio: I think I hit him too hard with the Emblem Lance.

Maria: Okay, let me try Ridvor (Maria's stave). 'uses Ridvor'

Legault: Ah, I feel much better.

Rio: Good, now do the disclaimer or I hurt you again.

Legault: Fine. Rio doesn't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, or us. He just owns his ideas.

Eliwood: Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Reunion of Friends**

* * *

It had been a week, but the Pheraen capital was in sight. Rio could still remember what had happened when he had gotten home that week ago. He had walked in his home to find Eliwood and Lyn, and let them in on his tale, but his father had surprised them all…

* * *

_"Dad, what are those?" Rio asked his father, staring at his friends' weapons._

_"Well son, I thought that your friends needed some better weapons for this task, so I decided to give them some new armaments. Now everyone, show them to him."_

_"Mine are called the Picario daggers," Legault said. "Now I can pick locks with these daggers instead of the Lockpicks."_

_"My Wo Dao has been altered," Karel said. "It is now known as Bloodlust, for battle is what it seeks."_

_"Mine's been changed to," Guy said, "but mine is Radiance, to cleanse the dark."_

_"Well, I wish I had the Picario's, but instead I got the Ritron dagger," Matthew said proudly._

_"Vaida has a new lance," Heath stated, holding Rex Hasta still._

_"Heath may have his legendary weapon," Vaida said blandly, "but I have Veranta."_

_"I am impressed with your father's work Rio," Oswin said. "I will call my spear Orthen."_

_"Tempest" Jaffar said. "That is the name of my blades."_

_"Thanks Dad," Rio said. "These will greatly help on our journey."_

_"You're welcome son." Remier said with a hearty laugh. "If you need any other improved weapons, you know where to come."_

* * *

Rio snapped back to attention when he heard his voice called.

"Rio," Jaffar said, "we have reached the Pheraen capital."

Rio looked up to see the huge city gates right in front of him. It had been a while since he was last here, and hopefully things would be the same.

"Hey Eliwood," he called.

"Yes Rio?"

"I never asked how you and Lyn got to me town."

"Oh, that's simple. Matthew came and got us with Heath and Vaida."

"Wow, so Matthew can be useful."

"You know it!" Matthew yelled.

"Give it a rest my friend," Legault said calmly, "he was only kidding with you."

"I know," Matthew whispered back. "I'm just pulling his leg."

"Oh, I see."

"Quiet you two," Lyn said. "Eliwood is trying to get the gate open."

"Thanks Lyn," Eliwood said, smiling sweetly ay her.

"Umm, thank you Eliwood," Lyn said blushing.

"Get a room," Legault said distastefully.

"What was that!" Lyn flared at Legault.

"Nothing…" Legault said meekly.

Eliwood took that moment to signal up to two men up in one of the gate towers. They opened it up, and the group walked in to the hustle and bustle of the city. As they walked around, they were in awe to see how well the city had improved over the past couple of years. Rio used all his strength to hold on to Maria's arm as they walked, since there were so many stores that kept on calling out for Maria's attention. She had never been out in such a huge market before, and everything was a treasure she wanted to buy.

"Not now Maria," he said. "We'll have time to come back here later on, after our quest has ended."

They kept on walking forward, coming to the castle. In front of it was a group of people who everyone but Maria easily recognized.

"Florina, Hector, Harken, Isadora, Kent, Lowen, Marcus, Merlinus, Rebecca, Sain, Serra, and Wil, we are glad to see you all," Rio said.

"Rio, you jest," Hector replied. "It is our blessing to see our favorite Tactician again."

"Yes Rio," Florina said meekly. "We are glad to see you."

The rest of the soldiers nodded in approval. Rio could tell they all had become great and disciplined knights in the short time under the leadership of Harken, Isadora, and Marcus. He could also tell other things, such as how rich a certain merchant walking toward him had become.

"Rio, I forgot to thank you for something," Merlinus said cheerfully as he came up to the Tactician.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"With all the leftover treasures from the war, I was able to make a large profit off of them. Now I'm able to do more things, like support Lucius's orphanage."

"You're welcome my friend."

Meanwhile, a certain someone decided to talk to Matthew.

"Hey Matthew," the pink-haired Bishop cooed. "Did you miss your favorite Bishop?"

"Yes Serra, I do miss the fact of not hearing your voice. I think I should have stayed out in the country a while more."

Just then, Sain moved up to Maria.

"My beautifully divine angel, has heaven truly lost one so extraordinary."

Maria giggled at Sain's comment. While she was doing that, Jaffar went up to talk to him.

"Sain, if you value your life, I suggest you stay away from her. She is Rio's best friend, and even though I'd love to see your perverted hide killed, I will let you off with a warning this time."

Sain shuddered at the thought of Rio destroying him. Even though he was just the Tactician, the new weapons he wore around him scared the flirty Paladin. As he thought of this, Rio decided to bring something up.

"Everyone, though it is nice to be reunited with you, I'm sure you know what is going on, thanks to the message sent out to Caelin and Ostia by Eliwood. Now, I would like you to talk to Legault. He and Heath are going to take care of something for us. Also, I would like to speak with the Eliwood, Florina, Hector, Lyn, and Maria privately. Now let us take care of everything."

* * *

Rio: I hope you enjoyed the chapter (again). Expect a bigger amount of information next time in Chapter 9 (again). 

Matthew: Get that pink-haired devil away from me! 'runs off'

Serra: Come back Matthew. 'runs after him'

Rio: 'sighs' I should have told Hector not to bring her.


	10. Chapter 9: A Plan Emerges

Rio: Ah, finally back to writing.

Legault: Hey, you could have been back earlier if you had just finished all those projects beforehand.

Rio: I guess you're right.

Maria: Hey Rio?

Rio: Yeah?

Maria: Could I ask why Legault is such a jerk to you?

Rio: Sure, it's pretty simple though. He's mad that I never would heal him ever during the whole of FE7. I used him as bait, and then made him chase after the chests. Also, I never usually promote him.

Maria: Thanks for the answer.

Legault: Jackoff.

Rio: Whatever you say Legault. And for something special, we are having Satan…I mean Serra, state the disclaimer.

Serra: I heard that!

Rio: Just do the disclaimer Miss Bishop.

Serra: Fine. Rio doesn't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, or us. He only owns Maria, Rio, and this story. Besides, if Rio owned it, the story probably would have sucked.

Rio: Cheap shot…

Serra and Legault: Ha ha!

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Plan Emerges**

* * *

As the six figures walked into the empty room, much was going on in their heads.

_"Wow, this palace is amazing!"_ Maria thought excitedly. _"I would love to wander through here forever!"_

"_I wonder why I'm here?"_ Florina questioned herself. _"I may be Hector's wife, but I doubt I'm that important."_

_"I hope Rio has an idea,"_ Eliwood thought.

_"Rio's got some nice weapons,"_ Hector thought while looking at the Emblem set.

_"Rio's friend seems to be in heaven,"_ Lyn thought.

_"I hope I don't screw up,"_ Rio prayed.

They sat down at the table and prepared for business.

"So Rio," Hector started, "we know what the problem is. What are we going to do?"

"Well Hector, I'm actually not completely sure," the Tactician said nervously.

"Come on, you must have something!"

"Hector, calm down," Florina said. "I'm sure Rio has been thinking about something. You annoying him isn't going to help though."

"You're right. I'm sorry Rio."

"It's okay."

"Well," Eliwood said, "what are your thoughts on this problem?"

"One thing I can say for certain is I don't think Nergal ever died. I believe that he's been hiding somewhere, such as the realm reached through the Dragon's Gate."

"But isn't that impossible?" Lyn questioned. "I mean first off, we killed him. Also, how would he have escaped even if he got through?"

"Well," Rio said, sitting back, "I believe the man we killed at the Dragon's Gate was a morph. If you think about it, he could have laid the morph as a trap to give him time to open the gate and pass through, leaving the dragons to rampage on us. Now, he has returned to continue his plot, so he must have learned something."

"But who got him through?" Maria asked. "From all I've heard, no one would help him out, save his new army."

"Another true word. That means most likely his power has now increased tremendously. But right now, our problem is Nergal's control of Bern."

"Then let's march in there and take him out like we did with the Black Fang last time," Hector said.

"It's not that easy. We have two problems: Athos is gone, and if we attack Bern, we endanger the civilians."

"But we marched through Bern before, and plus we have the Archsage's daughter. She apparently is as strong as her dad from what I've heard, and we won't lose her like Athos."

"Hector, stop!" Eliwood commanded. "Look at Maria."

When Hector looked over, he saw Maria was in tears.

"Hector, please," Rio said, getting up and going to Maria to comfort her. "Maria isn't ready to be facing such intense fights. She hasn't seen all the things we have. She needs time to think through everything. Remember, we didn't lose Athos. He died saving us, and I don't want Maria to think anything differently."

Florina and Lyn nodded in approval.

"I'm sorry Maria," the gruff Great Lord said, "I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's all right," the young woman said, still wiping away the tears. "I just let my emotions get the better of me."

"Florina, Lyn, Maria, why don't you all head out to town and have some fun," Rio suggested "On Hector, of course."

"What!" Hector exclaimed.

"Sure Rio," Lyn said with a wink, "see you later."

And with that, the three girls left, leaving one angry Great Lord, a laughing Tactician, and a Knight Lord stopping one from killing the other.

"RIO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU," Hector yelled, "I AM GOING TO GRIND YOU INTO DUST!"

"Don't worry Hector," the Tactician said with a smile. "I needed them to take Maria out so I could tell you my plan."

"So you do have one?" Eliwood inquired.

"Yes. I suggest we take some of our group with us to find everyone else from our previous army. The rest will stay back and report news of anything happening in Bern, as well as defend Lycia from a frontal assault."

"Well," Hector said, "who do we take then? And where do we start?"

"We are starting in Laus. Now let me tell you who is coming."

* * *

Rio: A pretty good chapter. Please review, and have fun till next time. 

Serra: Say Rio, am I coming, right?

Matthew: No way, he's taking me. I'm actually important.

Legault: You are both wrong, obviously, I'm going.

Wil: You wish. Rio would definitely only trust a great Sniper like me.

Rebecca: Really funny Wil. He's going to pick me.

Rio: Be quiet. You'll all find out next time, in Chapter 10 (again).


	11. Chapter 10: The Journey Begins

Rio: Time for the next chapter.

Legault: Wow, quick for once.

Matthew: Seriously, it usually takes you a couple days.

Rio: Oh, shut up! I wanted to take care of this one quick and let the readers have an interesting chapter to read (again).

Legault: Fine, but on one condition. You have to take me on the quest.

Rio: I won't say till the chapter, but I know one person who isn't coming.

Matthew: Who?

Rio: 'point at Serra'

Matthew: I see. 'giggles like a little girl'

Serra: What's so funny? (PS-I hope you know Rio's disclaimer by now.)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Journey Begins**

* * *

"So, do you agree on my decisions?" Rio asked the two Lords.

"Yes," Eliwood said, "I think you have chosen the correct people."

"Yea, I agree to," Hector added. "Just hope we don't crush anyone's spirits if we don't bring them."

"Agreed," Rio said. "Now let us go tell them our decision."

* * *

The trio of ladies had arrived at a fancy dress store. They had been looking around, and Maria had found a black dress that she had decided to try on. The dress had not seemed very special at first, but when Maria had looked closely at it, she had seen that is was made of pure silk and looked to be about her size. 

"So," Maria asked as she stepped out of the stall, "what do you think?"

"Wow Maria," Lyn said, "you look stunning."

"Yeah," Florina said. "I bet it would make Rio go crazy."

Maria blushed when she said that.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, still blushing. "Rio and I are just friends."

"Sure you are," the Falcoknight replied sarcastically. "But I saw how you stared at him during the entire meeting."

Maria blushed a deep crimson.

"Please help me out Lyn," she pleaded.

"Sorry, but I think Florina's right. I mean, why else would Rio be so sad when you were kidnapped, and why would you two be gone so long after he rescued you?"

Maria was helpless to their fight.

"You're right," she said, "I do like him."

"It's fine," Lyn said. "The two of us know what it's like to like someone."

"That's why," Florina said, "we are going to help you when you need some advice."

"Thanks you two," Maria said, smiling.

Maria went back into the stall and changed into her regular clothes. Then they took the dress to the owner of the store to pay for it.

"Hello sir," Lyn said, "we'd like to buy this dress."

"Alright, that will be 100,000 Gold," the merchant said.

"Okay," Florina replied, "just charge that to Marquess Ostia's account; I'm his wife."

"It will be done madam."

As they headed back, they saw a Berserker and a Warrior talking to each other. Lyn ran up to greet the two.

"Dart, Dorcas, it's been a while!"

"Yes, it has," Dorcas said smiling. "The letter I received told me that I could take Natalie to Rozarano to keep her safe, so I did that before heading to Pherae."

"What about you Dart?" Lyn asked.

"Aye lass, I was told to come here by good ol' Fargus. He heard 'bout this meetin' and wanted me to come and ship out with you guys."

"It's good to know your coming Dart."

"Hey, who's that young girl over there with Florina?" Dorcas asked.

"Her name is Maria," Lyn said. "She is the daughter of Athos, and one of Rio's closest friends."

"Ah, I see. Interesting."

With that, the five of them walked on back to the castle, only to arrive just in time to hear Rio's announcement.

"My friends, it is great to see you all again. Now I know this is not the best time, we all know why we are here. We need to defeat Nergal, but there are actually two fronts to this battle. One group is going to go throughout the continent and find the rest of our companions, while the other is to stay here and watch Bern, making sure that Nergal doesn't do anything suspicious. I will now announce those who will be joining me, along with Eliwood, Florina, Hector, Lyn and Maria."

Everyone waited anxiously to see who was going."

"Here is the list: Guy, Heath, Jaffar, Kent, Legault, Matthew, Merlinus, Oswin, Rebecca, Sain, and Wil. Oh, and some last minute additions, seeing as they just arrived, Dart and Dorcas."

Those who had been chosen thought about the adventure ahead of them, while the others listened for their role.

"This leaves Harken, Isadora, Karel, Lowen, Marcus, Serra, and Vaida here to take care of the other half. Do not worry, I will send some of the others we find back to aid you."

With that, Rio headed back in to then castle to prepare for the journey ahead. Eliwood rushed in after him.

"Hey Rio!" he yelled at the Tactician.

"Yeah, what's up Eliwood?"

"I just wanted you to know that tonight we are having a banquet before we leave," he said.

"How come?" Rio inquired.

"It was my mother's idea," Eliwood replied, blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with that."

He was about to walk off when Eliwood called for his attention again.

"I forgot one thing Rio. You need to find an escort. Hector and I have ours, and you will need one too."

"What! Why do I need one?"

"Because it is something proper to do for a noble banquet. Besides, we are the heads of this army, and I'm sure it won't be too hard for you," the Pheraen Lord said with a wink.

Eliwood walked off, leaving Rio to ponder in his thought.

"_Just great," _he thought. _"I am going to have one hard time figuring out who to bring."_

"Hey Rio!"

The Tactician snapped back to reality as he heard his name being called. He looked around and saw Maria staring at him.

"Hey Maria, what's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to know who you are taking to the banquet."

"I haven't asked anyone. How about you?"

"_Perfect,"_ she thought.

"I haven't asked anyone either. Would you want to go with me?"

"You bet," Rio said, smiling.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"It's a date."

Maria blushed as he said that and headed to her room.

"_I can't wait for tonight,"_ Maria thought.

* * *

Rio had spent the rest of the day looking for a nice suit, but had found nothing. He had decided to settle on his usual attire as he came out of the bath. He came in and saw some new clothes sitting in his room instead of his old ones. 

"_I wonder who got me these,"_ Rio thought.

He put on a black shirt. It was comfy, but seemed tough enough to protect him. He proceeded on to a pair of tan pants which came with a black belt. He also found a new pair of leather boots. They seemed to be a top quality pair. He was relieved to find his green cape and black gauntlets still there.

"_Phew,"_ he thought. "_That cape was blessed by Athos, and those gauntlets were made by my dad."_

He put on his remaining items, and then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, Maria."

"Ok, just a sec."

He went over and grabbed the Sacaen White Rose from the vase. He had had a servant get him the rose that afternoon.

"_Maria's favorite,"_ he thought.

Rio went over to the door and opened it. He nearly fainted when he saw her.

"Here's a r-rose f-for y-you," Rio stammered out.

She was wearing the black dress she had found earlier. It was strapless, and went down to her knees, with a slit in one side. It made her hazel eyes glow, and her black hair was greatly shown off through it, which was done up in a bun. Her golden necklace and new black heels made her look stunning.

"A Sacaen White Rose," Maria said smiling. "Thank you so much."

She went up to him and gave him a huge hug. He blushed, loving the moment he was having. They separated after a couple minutes.

"Come on, let's head over to the banquet," Maria said. "Everyone is probably waiting on us."

"All right."

As they headed in, they saw Eliwood, Lyn, Florina, and Hector at the head table, discussing various matters. There were two empty seats at that table. To the left sat Guy, Karel, Jaffar, Legault, Matthew, and Oswin. To the right of the head table sat Dart, Dorcas, Heath, Rebecca, Serra, Vaida, and Wil. And at the last table, directly below the head table, sat Harken, Isadora, Kent, Lowen, Marcus, Merlinus, and Sain. As the two looked around, they saw that flowers, paintings, and many other beautiful things beautifully decorated the room. There was an exquisite rug on the floor, and the walls were beautiful lavender. Maria seemed to be in heaven. She had always dreamed of going to something like this. She knew the real reason for this banquet though. She stared at Rio and couldn't wait to tell him the surprise.

"Over here," Eliwood called to them.

They went to the head table and took their seats. Appetizers were served to everyone, and then the main dish was brought forward. It was a large, golden, succulent ham. It had been sliced perfectly, making it mouthwatering. There was also served a side of scalloped potatoes, which were piping hot, but completely delicious. In addition, there was a light salad, filled with many different vegetables. After everyone had eaten, glasses were handed out with a rich Illian wine. Then Eliwood stood up and gave a toast.

"I know this may seem like a strange time to be celebrating, but it is for a momentous occasion. It was four years ago that the fourteen-year old Tactician helped Lyn take down Lord Lundgren, and, three years ago, that same one helped us take down Nergal, and stopped the destruction of the world. Now, thanks to some certain people, we have learned that today our Tactician and his friend Maria have turned eighteen. Happy Birthday Rio and Maria!"

"Happy Birthday," everyone else said as the toasted.

Rio turned towards Maria.

"How silly I am," he said, a bit downcast. "Here I've been so worried about different things that I had forgotten our birthday."

"It's fine," she replied, smiling. "At least I remembered and told Eliwood's mother, Eleanor. Besides, you already got me a present."

He looked at the rose and realized that he had. Just as he was turning back toward her, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday," Maria said, blushing.

Rio blushed as everyone else clapped, except for Legault, Matthew, and Sain, who felt compelled to embarrass him more with a couple woops. The rest of the night was spent with the different groups discussing things that had happened over the past couple years. Eventually, they tired out and went to bed. Rio returned to his room and fell asleep, not even taking the time to take off his clothes.

* * *

"Wake up!" Maria yelled at him. 

Rio looked around the room and saw her standing over his bed. She was in her regular clothes, and didn't look too happy.

"Huh," he said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's morning, and you overslept. Everyone is ready to go."

"Shoot. I'll be ready in a second."

Rio went over and strapped on his Emblem weapons. Then he filled his sack with a couple Elixirs, and ran out the door with Maria behind him. There was his team, ready to go.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"It's fine," Eliwood said.

"Okay then, let's head out. On to Laus!"

With that, the group started riding down the path, while the others waved goodbye.

* * *

Rio: Wow, huge amount of writing. 

Legault: Yeah, you even stunned me.

Rio: That's new. Anyways, please review and be ready for Chapter 11 (again) next time.


	12. Chapter 11: Trouble in Laus

Rio: Hey everyone, I'm back!

Legault: Yup, but who cares…you should be here 24/7.

Rio: You know what, I was doing something important during that time…I was playing Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, getting ready for Radiant Dawn in about a month.

Legault: Traitor!

Rio: Sure, call me that, but it makes me come to respect Sothe even more.

Eliwood: Well done Sothe!

Maria: You go kiddo.

Legault: …

Sothe: Thanks guys, you know I'm glad to help.

Rio: And that in turn is why you are more important than Legault.

Sothe: Thanks boss.

Matthew: Better than you Legault. 'starts laughing'

Legault: I swear I'll get that kid…

Sothe: Rio does not own the multiple Fire Emblem's, nor its creator Nintendo, nor any works of literature. He is only in possession of his own ideas.

Rio: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trouble in Laus**

* * *

"I love this rum!" the drunken Hero exclaimed, raising up his mug.

Raven sat on the stool in the bar. He could care less what people thought of him, even if he was Marquess of Laus.

_"I guess they just like me better than that prick Erik,"_ he thought, _"or they wouldn't have deposed of him and let me be ruler."_

"Raven, what do you think you are doing?"

Raven turned towards the voice, seeing it was Lucius.

"Yo Lucius, what's up? Want a bit of rum?"

"You know as a Bishop I don't condone drinking!" the frazzled man yelled. "Besides, what kind of example are you setting for the people?"

"Yes, what kind of example are you setting?"

Raven turned back around to watch as fist punched him straight across the face.

"Raven!"

The Hero flew across the bar and hit a table, smashing it. It didn't slow him down, however, as he kept on rolling. The Regal Blade skidded across the floor and stopped as the hilt jabbed his side. Lucius quickly ran over towards his friend, but stopped as Raven waved him away with his hand.

"Lucius, this is my fight. Stay out of it."

"But Raven…"

"Ah, what a touching moment," the Swordmaster across from them joked.

The man had blackish gray hair and grey eyes, along with wearing a black robe with purple woven in decoration. He slowly started walking towards Raven when Lucius stood in front of the two.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the Bishop demanded.

"You ask who I am," he replied. "Well then, if you must know, I am Achilles(1), and this is my blade Collera (2). I am also one of Nergal's Fifteen Generals, and I was sent here to take care of a job for him."

"You lie," the wine-eyed Hero said as he shoved himself up. "Nergal was slain, and his corpse toasted. There wasn't a scrap of him left."

"It seems that you are the one who is lying." Achilles retorted. "Nergal is alive, and I will carry out his work."

"Which is?" Lucius questioned.

"That I retrieve the blade and tome."

"You shall never take Luce," Lucius firmly stated, clutching the book tightly to his chest. "This tome shall not be used that man ever again."

"You aren't getting the Regal Blade either," Raven said, balancing himself on his sword. "I was entrusted with it, and I don't feel like giving it back to Nergal."

"You don't have the choice," Achilles said. "I will cut you a deal though. I won't kill you if you just turn over the artifacts."

"You want my answer?" Raven asked.

"Well, what is it?" Achilles questioned back.

"You can take your offer and shove it up your ass before I take the chance to kill you!"

"Bring it then, weakling."

"You're on!"

Raven adjusted the Regal Blade in his hands and charged forward at Achilles. He thrust at the man, but missed as Achilles sidestepped. All Raven felt after then was the leather of a boot in his face as he flew back across the room.

"I was actually hoping for a challenge from you, Raven," Achilles said slyly. "I thought that you might be able to do something."

Raven tried to stand up, but to no avail. He was too broken and battered. Achilles walked over to him and tried to grab the Regal Blade when he saw a bright light erupt around him, and he felt pain wracking his body as the light seemed to pierce straight through his flesh.

_"Damn," he_ thought. _"I forgot about the Bishop."_

He looked over and saw Lucius facing him, holding Luce, before he passed out.

"Come on Raven!" the blonde-haired Bishop cried. "We need to get out of here before he wakes up."

Raven stood up slowly and grabbed his sword. He walked over to Lucius, who helped him out of the bar. They slowly started moving through the streets. Ten minutes later Achilles woke up.

_"Great," _the Swordmaster thought. _"Looks like I'm up for a chase."_

* * *

"So Rio, why exactly are we going to Laus?" 

Rio turned around to look at Maria, who was sitting in the saddle behind him.

"Well, it's because two of my friends are there. One owns an orphanage, while the other is the head of his house and also, in a way, the Marquess of Laus, like Eliwood is to Pherae, and Hector to Ostia."

"Don't forget the other reason Rio," Hector called from his horse.

"What other reason?" Maria questioned.

"Well, they also hold two of the Sacred Weapons, like Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Dart, Erk, Rath, Heath, and you."

"So we need to get to them and have them come with the weapons?"

"Exactly."

"Hey Rio," Matthew called.

"What is it," Rio called back.

"When do you think we'll arrive?"

"Hopefully in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Darn, I was hoping to get to see some of your funny antics again."

"What! You saw me doing…you know what?"

"Yup."

"_Crud," _Rio thought. "_I had hoped that annoying Assassin wouldn't spy on me hanging out with Maria at the inns, but I guess some things are just unable to change."_

Rio thought back to the past week, of all the excitement at the inns, but also of seeing more of his father's work… Serenity for Dorcas, Nobleza (3) for Kent, Foret (4) for Rebecca, Ailes (5) for Florina, Encanto (6) for Sain, and Ziel (7) for Wil. As he came out of thought, he heard Kent calling as he rode back from the front, where Sain and he were on patrol.

"My Lords," he cried, his face pale, "I have startling news!"

Hector called the rest of the group to a halt, and rode up with Eliwood, Lyn, Rio and Maria to Kent, as Florina descended down from the skies.

"What is it Kent?" Lyn asked. "You look as though you've been attacked!"

"Where is Sain?" Eliwood asked. "Why isn't he with you?"

"Well, as you know, Sain and I are on patrol. The main group is about three minutes from Laus, and Sain was about to come back to tell you when we saw something that caught our eye. It was a bar that had suffered damage. We asked a citizen about it, and he said that a peculiar man had attacked the Marquess and his friend. After we heard this, I rode back to inform you, while Sain volunteered to go find Raven and Lucius."

"Crud," Rio said. "It seems Nergal is ahead of us again."

"We need to hurry," Eliwood quickly added. "We need to get there in time to help."

"Alright," Rio replied. "Just give me a sec to think of a plan."

* * *

"Wow Achilles, you really know how to screw up don't you." 

The Swordmaster stopped walking and turned around to face an Assassin.

"Ah, how nice of you to drop by, ya idiot. Why don't you leave?"

"Nergal is making sure that this gets done. Why else do you think I'd be here?"

"Cause you're a glory hog."

"Come on, we've known each other a long time. You know I'm smart enough not to cross you. Besides, I'm just your assistant in this bout."

"Than why did you bring Stolz (8), and not something like a Silver Sword?"

"Never said I wouldn't do any fighting."

"Whatever. Let's just head to the castle. If I've guessed correctly, that's the only place that blonde would have dragged him."

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to take the Assassin's with me and head for Castle Laus. Maria, the Lords, and Kent are going to find Sain and help him. Everyone else will head off together to look for Raven or Lucius." 

"I'm coming with you Rio," Hector declared. "I want to personally make sure that nothing bad happens while I'm head of the Lycian League. We can't let anything look like it's faltering."

"Fine, but we need to move quickly."

"Rio?"

He looked over at Maria and locked eyes with her.

"Please come back safely," she said softly.

"Don't worry," he replied with a wink. "I won't let anything stop me from returning to you."

"If I could cut in on this mushy junk."

The pair turned around with eyes flaring at their interrupter, Legault.

"It's time to head out Rio," the Assassin flatly stated.

"Alright," he replied. He turned back around and faced Maria. "I'll see you later."

"It'll be a date," she answered, slightly laughing. "Just please keep yourself safe."

"I will," he answered with a smile.

And with that, the groups were off. Each was different, but they all knew what they needed to do: find Raven and Lucius.

* * *

"Raven, how are you feeling now?" 

The Hero looked up into the cheery face of Lucius, and frowned.

"Where is that man; Achilles was it?"

"I don't know for sure, but hopefully we lost him."

Raven sat up from where he was laying and noticed he was in his room, in his bed. He also noticed his jacket hanging from a coat rack, with the Regal Blade and his shield nearby.

"You know, you did give me quite a scare. I thought I had almost lost you a couple of times."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had to use a lot of energy to heal those broken ribs, along with your left leg."

"What! You can't tell me he hurt me that badly with two hits!"

"It's true. Just look at me."

Raven stared at his friend and noticed how tired he looked. His skin was sort of white, and sweat had formed at his temples. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, and his Recover stave lay on the floor nearby, and it looked like it had been dropped.

"Lucius, get into my bed."

"Raven, what do you mean?"

"You need some rest. You lie down for a bit and I'll watch the door."

"But Raven, I couldn't..."

Raven got out of his bed and picked the Bishop up, then laid him in his bed. After he was sure his friend was comfortable, he grabbed his jacket, blade, and shield, and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned around and looked at Lucius.

"Yes Raven?" the Bishop asked.

"Thanks Lucius," Raven muttered, and proceeded out the door.

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

"Matthew, did you see anything?" 

The spy turned to face his group, his head down in shame.

"I can't locate Raven or Lucius anywhere, nor the mystery man. The only place I haven't checked in our path is the castle."

Rio took this to thought, and looked at the others with a plan.

"Legault, I want you to find the other groups and bring them to the castle. The rest of us will head in and search. We'll take the west hall, and, when you bring the others back Legault, I want you to check the east hall. We'll hopefully have checked the whole west hall by the time you make it, and we'll be able to join back up with you and everyone else."

"Gotcha," Legault replied, already disappearing back down the road towards Laus.

Hector, Jaffar, Matthew, and Rio continued up the path, finally arriving at the mansion. The door had been knocked off of its hinges, and the group knew they needed to hurry. They rushed up them west stairs and starting checking through the rooms. They then arrived at a door at the end of the hall and headed inside. The room they entered appeared to be a banquet hall, with another hallway connecting to the east hall. The group started to head for the hallway door, but was stopped when a knife whizzed past them and struck it.

"It's nice to see some fresh faces. I mean, me and Achilles had no fun disposing of the guards. Seriously, no challenge at all there. Plus, that Krestif sucking out their quintessence and watching their bodies whither, no fun at all I say."

"Who are you, and what are you talking about!" the Ostian Lord bellowed.

"Well, I guess you really are as dumb as they say 'Armads-head'," the voice chuckled.

"Why you little…"

"Hector, calm down," Rio told his friend. "He said that they killed Raven's guards and stole their quintessence."

"Well, we have a genius!" the voice exclaimed.

Matthew stepped forward to answer this call.

"I thought I knew that voice somewhere! You're Telliun, one of Bern's top spies and Assassins."

Out of nowhere, a man appeared. He was covered in a black cloak with purple designs trimmed in, and only his two green eyes peered out.

"Ah, Matthew, I was hoping you wouldn't be here," Telliun replied. "Anyway, you did get part of it wrong. I ain't with that loser Bern anymore; I'm with Nergal, as part of the Fifteen."

"What is the Fifteen?" Jaffar asked, his hands slowly moving for Tempest, his daggers.

"Why, it just means the Fifteen Generals of Lord Nergal. We are his top fighters, and therefore command his army."

"What!" Hector cried. "Nergal has that many generals?"

"Yup, and my job here is to kill off you guys. However, I will spare ya on one condition."

"What, we bow down to the Lord Almighty Nergal and sing his praise," Matthew said sarcastically.

"Nah, though that is a good one," the green-eyed man replied with a laugh. "You actually just have to give up Armads and the Emblem set."

"What!" Hector bellowed. "You'll get this axe if you can rip it from my cold, lifeless hands."

"You won't retrieve my weapons either," Rio replied. "My dad made these with Athos's plans, and these are something I don't think I'm ready to quite give them up."

"_Why does everyone pick the hard choice,_" Telliun complained to himself.

He pulled out his daggers and prepared for a fight against the four, but noticed that the other two Assassins were the only ones still there.

"Hey, where did the other two go?" he yelled.

"Off to find Lucius and Raven," Jaffar replied.

"And unfortunately for you," Matthew continued, "we have been ordered to take you out."

"Fine," Telliun replied. "Then let us begin."

With a flick of his hand, the candles went out, and the three were plunged in darkness.

* * *

Hector and Rio had run through the hall, but stopped as they heard the clashing of steel coming from both ends of the hall. 

"Hector, what's on this side of the castle?"

"This side is all of Raven's personal things, such as his bedroom, bathroom, study, and relaxation room."

"Raven has a relaxation room?"

Rio's question remained unanswered however; as Hector had smashed open the door. The two ran out to see Raven barely keeping his own against a Swordmaster of considerable strength.

"Raven!" Rio yelled out.

The Hero took a brief second to look over at them, and dodged a slash at his neck a second later. He ran from the man to Hector and Rio. Hector had taken out Armads, and Rio followed suit with the Emblem Lance.

"Ah, I guess Telliun couldn't keep you occupied like I had hoped," the Swordmaster said.

"And I'm betting that you are the Achilles that Telliun spoke of," Rio replied.

"Well, just goes to show that some damn Assassins can't keep their mouths shut," he grumbled. "Anyways, could Raven come back over here, I need to finish our duel."

Hector took a glance over at Raven and saw that he was worn out. He knew he needed to do something.

"How about I take over for him," Hector suggested.

Raven tried to protest, but he was too exhausted from all of his fighting to say anything.

"Why, Marquess Ostia, it would be an honor," Achilles said sarcastically.

Hector stepped out and looked at his opponent. Hector knew this would be a tough fight, since he had an axe, and he was facing a sword.

"Chicken my Lord," Achilles jeered. "Are you afraid of loosing to a nobody like me?"

"You little punk," he replied angrily. "I'll cut you down to size!"

Hector charged straight at Achilles, ignoring Rio's plea for a bit of common sense. Hector armor clanged about as he ran, with a larger clangs ringing out as Armads struck Collera.

_"Achilles is toying with him,"_ Rio thought. _"There is no way that Hector should be able to keep up this well with a Swordmaster."_

Hector continued his onslaught of moves, swinging his axe all over like a man possessed. However, even though his style usually took down a foe, Achilles couldn't be touched. He didn't even try to hurt Hector; he just dodged here and there. Rio sat puzzled on the sidelines, wondering why he didn't go for a hit, when he noticed something moving in the shadow. It was Telliun, and he appeared to be waiting for a kill.

"Rio!"

The Tactician turned around and looked in the hallway, where Jaffar and Matthew where running towards him.

"Rio!" Matthew yelled. "Telliun gave us the slip. We don't know where he is."

Rio looked back towards the battlefield and saw that Hector was starting to slow down a bit. He also saw the Telliun getting ready. After one more move, the Great Lord was stumbling. That's when two of the men in that room made their move.

"Rio!"

"Telliun!"

All the group saw was those two in the middle of the room. Rio had fallen over with two gashes across the chest, and Telliun stood there, a hole in his shoulder.

"Damn it," Achilles said. "Krestif, get us out of here, now!"

Out of nowhere, a Druid appeared. He grabbed Telliun and went over by Achilles. In an instant, the three were gone; they had warped away.

"Hector, help Rio!" Matthew cried.

Hector ran over to Rio and checked for signs of life. He felt a weak pulse, but a pulse nonetheless. As he picked the wounded Tactician up in his arms, Lucius came out of the bedroom. As he looked around, he saw Raven and ran over to check his friend. A few seconds later, the rest of the army came through the main doors to the horrible scene. The first one in, Oswin, turned to Eliwood and whispered something to him. He, along with Lyn, made their way to the back as the rest filed in. There they found Maria, and began to take her away.

"Let go," she said. "I want to go see Rio."

She broke free of their grasp and made her way in to the room. She froze as she saw the sight. There was Rio, his body ripped open and his blood across the floor.

"Rio!" Maria screamed. "RIO!"

Oswin grabbed the girl and began taking her out.

"OSWIN! LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP RIO!"

After he had taken her out, the doors shut on the room. However, everyone could here the poor girl's screams as they took care of what they needed to do.

* * *

Sothe's Explanation Corner 

1) Achilles was the Greek champion in the epic tale known as the _Iliad. _He was nearly invincible, except for his heel. This was because his body had been blessed by being dipped in the river Styx. The only thing that was not dipped was his heel. He was also known for killing the Trojan hero, Hector, and for his fits of consuming rage.

2) Collera means 'rage' in Italian. See above for why this fits Achilles.

3) Nobleza means 'nobility' in Spanish.

4) Foret means 'forest' in French.

5) Ailes means 'wings' in French.

6) Encanto means 'charm' in Portuguese.

7) Ziel means 'aim' in German.

8) Stolz means 'pride' in German. This is mostly because Telliun is consumed by his pride.

* * *

Legault: I'm beginning to hate that kid more and more. 

Rio: Oh well, not that anyone really cares bout your opinion right now. Anyways, cliffhanger for now. Be prepared to learn more of where the group heads next time in Chapter 12 (again). That is, if Rio makes it.

Sothe: Please read and review, or comment on things.

Rio: See ya next time.


	13. Chapter 12: Reflections

Rio: Well, I must say, I love these rewrites…they are giving me time to think of what's up for the later chapters.

Legault: Yeah right…you know it is only like this since you're lazy.

Sothe: You're just being a jerk since you're jealous of how awesome a writer Rio is.

Legault: … I hate you to an unimaginable level.

Sothe: Great…I'll take that seriously when you start to star in your own game.

Rio: Good job Sothe.

Legault: Sure, but I beat him to the disclaimer. Rio does not…'gets knocked out by Sothe's knife'

Sothe: own any of the Fire Emblem's, Nintendo, nor any literature other than this piece he is writing.

Rio: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Reflections**

* * *

"OSWIN, I SAID TO LET ME GO NOW! I WONT HESITATE TO BURN YOU TO PIECES!" 

The young Archsage struggled to free herself from the General's grasp, but Oswin and his armor easily outmatched her smaller body.

"Calm down Maria," Lyn consoled. "It's not going to help you by threatening anyone. Besides, I'm holding on to your tomes right now."

"I agree," Oswin added. "Besides, all this kicking and screaming will get you no where when it comes to me. Now if you promise to behave yourself, I'll set you down."

Maria nodded her head, and Oswin set her down. However, as soon as he did, she sprinted back down the hall to the door. Fortunately for Lyn and Oswin, she didn't get too far, as a net caught her and held her up in the air.

"Ah, that trick never gets old," Legault said, chuckling.

"LET ME DOWN NOW LEGAULT OR YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO JOKE AROUND, LET ALONE BREATHE, EVER AGAIN!"

"Sorry miss," the Assassin said in a distinguished, yet joking manner. "It is Eliwood's orders that you are not allowed to go in there at the moment."

He started heading towards the others as Maria continued to scream threats at him.

"So, how is he," Lyn asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"He's not too well," Legault whispered. "It seems that man Telliun he was facing had tipped his daggers in some manner of poison, and it is spreading slowly through Rio's body."

"Let us pray that he can fight this then," the Sacaen whispered in reply.

* * *

"Why couldn't I help him?" Raven yelled, punching the close-by wall, sending cracks through the stones. 

"Calm down Raven," Eliwood consoled. "It is not your fault that this happened."

"You're right Eliwood," Hector replied, sitting down with his face downcast. "It's all mine for letting some cocky swordsman pull me into a battle I couldn't win with a few taunts."

"Hector, you know that's not true. No one could have prevented this; no matter what, one of us would have most likely been poisoned by that Assassin."

"I know Eliwood, but I feel responsible," Hector growled in reply. "I know that an axe is not a good match for a sword, but I didn't pay attention out of my arrogance."

"Well," Raven said sternly, "while you're moping, Rio is dying! Try to show some strength for his sake. I mean, come on, you're one of the leaders of this army for crying out loud! If you show weakness, everyone else will be laying on the ground moping too!"

"That's a little harsh Raven," the Pheraen Lord replied.

"Nah, he's right," Hector said, standing up. "All we can do is pray that Heath and Matthew come back with help in time. Even though Lucius is a great healer, I'm not sure he can do this alone."

"Agreed my friend. Let us go and show strength for everyone else."

* * *

"Damn!" Achilles yelled. "How could you screw that up!" 

"You think I tried!" Telliun yelled back, nursing his shoulder. "I didn't see their stupid tactician until after I slashed! Besides, you think I wanted this damn hole in my poor shoulder!"

Without a word, Krestif walked over and pulled forth a Heal stave, closing the hole in a matter of seconds. After that, he walked out of the chamber, remaining just as silent.

"You know what Achilles?"

"What Telliun?"

"Krestif is pretty weird."

"I agree with you on that."

* * *

"How is he?" 

Lucius turned around to look at the Assassin sitting at the desk.

"Well, I've already sealed the wound without much trouble, but the poison is much more difficult to track down. It is unlike anything I have ever seen."

Jaffar twitched one eyebrow up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no matter how much I try using the Restore stave on his body, it seems to be missing."

"Missing?" Jaffar said as he stood up and walked over to the bed. "How could that happen?"

"It seems that the poison is unlike any documented kind. It seems to be moving through his body, but never settling down in one spot for too long. I'm not sure what it is."

"Hmmm…"

"What is it Jaffar?"

"I believe that this is not poison, it is more along the lines of a dark spell."

"What!" Lucius exclaimed.

"It is something Nergal showed me once before. The magic forces the mind into a coma, and tries to destroy it through using past memories to trap it in a sense of bliss. As the mind reflects on the past, the magic tells the body to shut everything down, one piece at a time. Finally, the heart, lungs, and mind are shut down, killing the person."

Lucius stared at him, shocked at the news. He was also a bit surprised at how Jaffar could tell him all this without expression.

"So then, what can be done?"

"We will need to have a Sage use a Silence stave on him. Nergal told me that it is a trick, as elder magic is usually weak against light users, so a Bishop would be used to try to stop the magic. The problem is this magic acts as a reverse to the magical triangle, and is in all truth strong against light magic. Therefore, we just need to have a Sage cast silence, and that will cancel out the dark magic and let his mind begin to work on its own again."

"But we don't have any Sages right now, and if we don't get one soon Rio could very well fall to this magic."

"That is why Heath and Matthew need to hurry up. Rio's fate depends on them."

* * *

"Can't this wyvern fly any faster?" Matthew asked in a complaining tone. 

"Hyperion could if he hadn't already flown a great distance and then started flying back while carrying a basket with people underneath him, too," Heath retorted back. "Besides, we'll be there in less than an hour if we keep this pace up."

"I hope Rio lasts that long."

* * *

_"Good job Rio," Remier commented. "Your sword stroke is continuing to improve all the time."_

_"Thanks Dad," the eleven-year-old Rio replied. "I just hope that some day I can be as good as you."_

_Throughout his life, Rio could really only remember two major things: weapons training and tactical studies. His dad had always wanted him to do something different than his life, the one of a blacksmith._

_"Later on we will continue with your bow skills. Then we will practice with the lance, and finally the axe. After all that training is done, we will go inside and use some of those practice battle situations to enhance your tactical skills."_

_"What about Maria, Dad?"_

_"Don't worry, right now she is practicing her spells in the forest. Someday, I hope the two of you can use your strength for a cause…"_

* * *

Rio twitched on the bed. 

"He's lost everything from his waist down," Lucius stated sorrowfully. "At this rate, he doesn't have much time."

* * *

_"Rio, I have something to tell you."_

_The Tactician turned towards the Archsage._

_"What is it Athos?"_

_"I believe it is about time I tell you of what will happen later."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I am talking about my tomes, along with Maria's."_

_"What about them?"_

_"Since I am getting older, my tomes are no longer staying together as they used to. That is why I wrote Maria's tomes. They are copies of my own. However, after this war, I will put my tomes away in the vault back in Nabata. From there, the power will transfer to Maria's. If I do not make it back, however, Pent will take them back. He must not know yet of what will happen to them."_

_"Alright Athos, your secret is safe with me."_

_"Oh, and I have one more thing to tell you."_

_"Yes?"_

_"This conversation is not really happening right now."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This is a fake reality created by dark, poisonous magic. You need to wake up now. Wake up Rio, wake up…"_

* * *

Rio shot up from the bed he was laying on. 

"Jaffar, Lucius, Pent…what am I doing here?"

"It's worked!" is all Rio heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"So, is that truly what happened to me?" Rio asked. 

A few hours had passed since he had fallen asleep, and only Jaffar was in the room now.

"Yes," the Assassin replied. "We were quite worried, especially one of us."

With that, Jaffar cracked one of his rare smiles and winked.

"I believe I'll send her in," he said, heading for the door.

"Jaffar, wait a sec," Rio called from his bed.

"Yes?"

"Are Hawkeye, Louise, and Pent on their way to Pharae?"

"Yes, we gave them the instruction notice you were going to have Heath fly to them before. But right I think you have someone who wants to see you badly, so you better think about her."

Jaffar turned around and opened the door, only to be grabbed and flung out by a disgruntled Maria.

"Uh…hi Maria…how are you?" Rio asked carefully.

"You really want to know Rio?" she asked back.

"Um…I'm not to sure really," he joked nervously.

"Well, get ready. Even though you just recovered from that poison, you are in a lot of trouble for scaring me like that."

Maria walked towards the bed, her eyes glowing with rage. Rio pulled the covers over his head, scared out of his mind.

"Maria…please don't kill me!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

That was all the entire group outside heard after a Maria had gone in.

"Serves him right!"

Everyone turned to look at Legault, who was being healed by Lucius after the merciless attack Maria had unleashed on him. Most of them couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the injured Assassin.

* * *

Rio looked up after his long scream to see Maria laughing at him. 

"What?"

"That was so funny! You screamed just like a little girl!"

Ticked off, Rio got out of bed and went over to her.

"It wasn't funny! I thought you were going to kill me!"

Maria stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I would never hurt you," she said sincerely. "Maybe Legault, but never you. All I wanted to do is tell you that both of us need to be more careful. We seem to be getting into to much trouble lately."

"Agreed," Rio replied. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay."

The pair hugged. After a couple seconds, Maria broke the hug and pulled something out of her shirt's pocket.

"It's a letter from Pent," she explained, reading through it. "He wanted to let you know that the text faded from Athos's tomes. Don't worry though, I told him what happened to the spells."

"Thanks," Rio replied.

He then pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and then kissed him back on the lips. However, a certain Assassin had just picked the wrong time to open the door.

"Ew, you two need to control yourself."

The pair were glowing bright red with anger and embarrassment as they turned to see Legault in the doorway.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

"How's Legault?" Rio asked Lucius, who was riding on Raven's steed behind him. 

"Alive, but barely," the blonde Bishop replied angrily. "You two should really learn a better way to vent your anger."

"He shouldn't intrude on us," Maria replied casually.

"Anyways," Eliwood interrupted, "where are we off to next?"

"I believe it's time we visit Erk and Priscilla," the Tactician replied.

The group rode off, with a knocked out Legault in Merlinus's large wagon.

* * *

Rio: Phew, another chapter done. 

Legault: I am starting to hate you and your banshee of a girl friend…

Maria: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Legault: Nothing…'runs off screaming like a girl'

Rio: Anyways, next chapter will actually be the all-evil chapter. You will meet The Fifteen, and hopefully get to know them a little. Until then, have fun and review.

Sothe: What about the announcement?

Rio: Oh yeah, so I am sorry to all for taking so long. I've been working really hard at beating Path of Radiance on hard so I have strong people to import on to Radiant Dawn. One of those people just happens to be Sothe, who takes time and patience, but is worth it in the end.

Legault: Sothe lover…


	14. Chapter 13: The Fifteen of Nergal

Rio: Ah, well, it is here; the time where I announce the end of the rewritten chapters, and gladly embrace the new chapters after this one.

Legault: …Could you have written a cornier opening statement?

Sothe: 'smirks' You're just jealous because you are an imbecile and can't do anything about it.

Legault: Oh, that's it squirt! You are going to freaking die! 'unsheathes Picario daggers'

Sothe: Bring it weakling! 'unsheathes dual Stilettos' I may not be promoted, but I can still decimate someone as stupid as you!

'the pair rush at each other and start attacking'

Rio: Well, who didn't see this coming…

Matthew: Not me, as I'm off to bet on the winner. 'skips off'

Rio: Great, that's three pre-fiction helpers gone…oh well. Eliwood, disclaimer!

Eliwood: Rio owns only his thoughts and ideas, not anything else…well, except for maybe his body.

Rio: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Fifteen of Nergal**

* * *

"Rio?" 

The Tactician turned to face the Pheraen Lord. It was dark out, and most of the camp was already asleep, except for Jaffar and Kent on guard duty. He could barely make out Eliwood's form with the aid of the dim light of the fire.

"Yeah Eliwood?"

The red head hesitated for a moment.

"Rio," he began, "what do you think about these Fifteen Generals we have heard about?"

Rio sat and pondered for a second before replying.

"Well, I don't know; from what we have seen through the three we encountered, they are very strong. In addition, they are most likely human, since none of them showed any of the traits of a morph. I just wish we knew a bit more about them."

* * *

"…about them," Telliun said. "I mean, if we are supposed to be eliminating these people, shouldn't Nergal tell us everything to exploit them. Seriously though, I got my shoulder punctured wide open by that Tactician of theirs!" 

The Assassin sat back in his chair, next to a long table, in a dining hall. Eleven other people occupied the rest of the seats, except one large, empty chair towards the end of the table near to huge doors.

"The Master will tell us all we need to know when the time is right," the Druid, Krestif, replied coldly.

"That's not fair!" whined a young Sage, Nira.

"Zackrin agree," chimed in a large Berserker. "Zackrin believe that Master need tell us now or he may forget to later."

"_Why did I betray Ilia for these fools_," a Falcoknight, Faron, thought to herself.

"Quit whining you two!" Brintha, a Sniper, commanded. "You are generals in Nergal's army! Is this any way to act?"

"Besides," a Bishop, Vartith, added, "our gracious Lord Nergal will answers all our questions as he shows us his path to follow."

"Quiet you old windbag," Soveris, a Wyvern Lord, said harshly. "I know Nergal is important to all of us, but your stupid preaching is getting on my nerves."

"Soveris don't be so harsh," a quiet Valkyrie, Melanie, commented.

"Besides," her brother, a Paladin, Melantho said, "Nergal is a great man, and it is fine if Vartith wants to praise him. I mean, he did help a lot of us out."

"I agree," the usually quiet Nomad Trooper, Roviel, answered.

"Same here," the Swordmaster Achilles agreed.

"Heh," Portugas, a Hero, chuckled. "This dinner has been a real blast with all of you here. Don't you agree Harviel"

The Warrior looked up from his plate at the Hero.

"I'm sorry Portugas, what did you say? I haven't been paying attention to all of you bicker."

Before Portugas could reply, a black armored General walked through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," the General, Zuladior, said. "I would have arrived earlier, but I was asked by Nergal to help him with some plans."

"For what?" Telliun pried greedily.

"Well, he wanted my opinion on what groups to send to which countries."

"Nice," Portugas said. "Does this mean we will finally do something other than laze around this castle?"

"Yes it does. As for now though, we should rest; Nergal will be sending us off tomorrow."

The group agreed to it and headed off to their rooms.

After the hall was cleared, two men dropped from the ceiling rafters.

"Well, it looks like we should head back," Matthew said casually. "We need to tell Rio this invasion news."

"Guess so," Heath replied. "Let's head to Hyperion and fly back."

* * *

Krestif and Zuladior walked into their large room where they stayed. It was one of the royal chambers, and by far the best. 

"Ah, it's nice to be able to rest in such a wondrous place," the General commented as he removed his armor, hanging all of it in place on a steel mannequin. Underneath it all, he wore a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Well, did you think that Nergal would give us some cheap rooms," the Druid spat out, removing his black cloak and hanging it on a coat rack. "We are the top generals of his army, not to mention the heads of the Fifteen."

"I guess," Zuladior replied.

"Besides, an old man like you needs a good place to rest so his gray hairs don't fall out."

"Quiet you! I may have gray hair, but I'm only 56. That's pretty young in my eyes. Besides, you act like you're at least 80."

The Druid stared into the hazel eyes of Zuladior with his own gray ones.

"I'm only 49, which is much younger than you," Krestif retorted.

"Oh well, I still bet this 'old' mind of mine can beat you in a game of chess," Zuladior joked, pointing towards a table with a chess set prepared for a game on it.

"You're on," Krestif replied with a grin. "Besides, tactics has always been one of our strengths, so this ought to be interesting."

* * *

"Oh great Nergal, bless us in our sleep!" Vartith exclaimed. 

The Bishop had removed his black and purple robes and was already lying in bed. On the other bed sat Harviel, deep in thought.

"Hey Vartith?"

"Yes?" the gray-haired man replied, his wine eyes filled with religious fervor.

"What do you think is truly going to happen tomorrow?" the Warrior questioned, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I know that our glorious Lord Nergal will send us off to the other nations to bring them into his control, so that all may see his power."

Harviel lifted his hand to his black helmet and pulled it off, exposing his mahogany-colored hair.

"I hope you're right," he said as he fell back on the bed, going to sleep fully armored.

* * *

"Get out of my bed you little vermin!" Achilles yelled. 

He lifted the sheets off his bed and sent a punch straight at Telliun's face, sending him spiraling into the wall.

"Ow! Did you need to be so rough?"

"As long as you're being a damn fool, of course I do!" Achilles yelled at the Assassin.

"All right, Mr. Moody, all right," Telliun replied.

He headed back to his own bed and got in.

"_Serves the little bugger right," _Achilles thought as he slung off his black cloak, and got into his bed. All of a sudden, he felt a slimy substance near his legs.

"TELLIUN!"

* * *

The red-haired brother and sister pair, Melantho and Melanie, sat in two comfortable armchairs in their room. 

"So sis, what do you think about tomorrow?"

"Well brother, if we are not separated, I will be quite happy."

Melantho chuckled, his sky blue eyes seeming to laugh with him.

"I think from how kind Nergal has been to us, that he knows that we are better together."

Melanie sat there, a smile forming on her lips, and her violet eyes brightening.

"I guess you're right," she said. "Nergal has been almost like a father to us, and he always knows what to do that is best for us."

* * *

"Don't be so scared!" the golden haired Sniper shouted, bow in hand. "I'm not going to kill you, yet." 

"That's what you said last time when I accidentally tripped and landed on top of you!" Soveris called out, his lance pointing out from between a small fortress of chairs.

"Well, if you hadn't lain on top of me for so long, maybe I wouldn't have had to shoot you," Brintha replied.

"Yeah, and accidentally seeing you changing into your night gown is just as bad!" the Wyvern Lord yelled, his teal hair and eyes peeking through the crack.

"No," she answered, her maroon eyes staring at her bow as she notched an arrow on to the string. "It's much worse. Even if you only did it on accident, I can't forgive it, especially after all the tolerance you gave to Portugas and his 'incident' with me."

_"Damn it, I'm in for a long night," _he thought, propping his body against the wall.

* * *

"Zackrin, give me a piggyback ride!" Nira yelled, he pale blue hair swirling about in a ponytail. 

"Zackrin already give you at least thirty of them already today," the purple haired Berserker complained.

Nira stared with her forest green eyes into Zackrin's crimson ones. Her mouth formed into an evil smile.

"I guess you'll just have to do it, or I'll tell Uncle Krestif."

"Fine, Zackrin will do it," he said nervously, a look of fear in his eyes.

As he started giving her a piggyback, Zackrin wondered how he had gotten the duty of having to be her partner.

* * *

Roviel sat on the bed of his small room. He was content with its size, since he was use to living in small places, and he had no need for a larger room, since he did not have a partner. However, all he could think about was the plains of Sacae, and how much he missed living there. 

"_This suffering is worth what Nergal will do to help me."_

* * *

"Hey, Faron, how about you move that sweet little body of yours over here and let me snuggle with you," the cocky Hero asked from the bed, his orange hair neatly combed, and his steel-colored eyes staring at the Falcoknight in her nightgown. 

"If you even think I'd let you do that, you must be terminally insane," she casually replied, her cerulean hair in curlers, and her raspberry-colored eyes rolling in a circle.

"Oh come on, you know I was joking," he replied. "I mean, I'd never do something like that to you. We are friends, and I hold you in a high respect."

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky we're friends, or I wouldn't have let that slide," Faron replied, scooting in with Portugas in the single bed in the room.

"Besides, without you," Portugas said, wrapping his arm around her, "how would I know how to woo any ladies?"

"Heh, you know that's the truth behind it all," she answered with a smile. "As fellow friends from Ilia, we have to help each other out."

* * *

"_So, I see that my generals are starting to bond with each other_." 

Nergal was looking in a dark sphere in a pitch-dark room. In the sphere was every room, and he was watching the Fifteen and what they were doing.

"_I am most interested to see how the Tactician will deal with these excellent warriors_."

* * *

Rio: Well, isn't that all just fine and dandy. 

Eliwood: Well, maybe for Nergal, but definitely not for all of us.

Rio: I guess you're right Eliwood. Anyways, next time, our merry little group has its eyes set on reaching Etruria, but it seems someone else has plans for the country as well. Not to mention that we will have the results of the fight between Sothe and Legault. It has surprisingly lasted this entire chapter, with neither of them losing any ground really. Also, in case you are wondering, all of the Fifteen's armor and clothes is either black or purple, and here is a list of their ranks.

**Rank**

1-Krestif

2-Zuladior

3-Vartith

4-Harviel

5-Achilles

6-Telliun

7-Melantho

8-Melanie

9-Brintha

10-Soveris

11-Zackrin

12-Nira

13-Roviel

14-Faron

15-Portugas

This is also pretty much the list in which they bunked. Anyways, I hope you had fun reading this chapter. Please review, and welcome back for the next chapter, where the new material begins!

Eliwood: Sayonara.


	15. Chapter 14: A Magical City Mystified

Rio: 'sighs while sitting on the ground, head facing towards the ground'

Matthew: 'walks in with a wheelbarrow full of gold'-What's wrong Rio?

Rio: 'doesn't look up' It's those two…Legault and Sothe. Ever since they started their battle, I haven't had a chance to think of anything, nor sleep.-'looks up'-Where did you get all that gold?

Matthew: Easy, their fight just finished.

Rio: 'jumps up'-Well, who won?

Matthew: Jaffar!

Rio: ...How could Jaffar win, he wasn't even fighting!

Matthew: Easy. I paid him ten Silver Gems to take them out, and then I earned all the betting cause I was the only one to bet on Jaffar.

Rio: Wow, aren't you a swindler?

Matthew: Nah, I just take the chances I'm given.

Rio: …

Matthew: Hey, at least be grateful that I got you your workers back.

Rio: Fine, I guess that means you'll do the disclaimer.

Matthew: Yes! Rio doesn't own FE, the big N, or pretty much anything else but his computer and this story, plus some other things.

Rio: 'sighs'-When do I get Legault and Sothe back; anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Magical City Mystified**

* * *

"Those are your orders! Now go!" 

Fifteen warriors were seen leaving Bern's castle that day, each heading off in different directions. However, not a single spy saw where they went for long, as they disappeared soon after leaving the castle.

* * *

"I still don't see why we needed to avoid spending time in Ostia," Eliwood said. 

It had been a week since Rio had sent Heath and Matthew to spy on Nergal. The entire group had then ridden quickly through the most powerful territory of Lycia, and had made it close to the Etrurian capital at the quick pace they were going at.

"Easy Eliwood," the Great Lord replied from his horse. "I can't have everyone know I'm off on another adventure."

"Hector, you do realize that last time, your brother was still alive and was the acting Marquess of Ostia," Lyn retorted.

"I know that," he replied gruffly. "Still though, it's better that we moved quickly and get to Etruria's capital sooner, right?"

"Truthfully, he's right," Rio said, shocking the other two lords. "A stop in Ostia would have only slowed us down, and the faster we get to Erk and Priscilla, the better the chance we have of stopping Nergal from taking over Etruria, especially since he was sending his generals out."

"Well, um everybody, I think we're there," Maria said, pointing in front of them.

The entire company came to a halt, stopping in awe of the Etrurian capital city. A giant, white, gleaming city, it stood out in the dense wood. The amazing sight was interrupted, however, as a black and purple cloaked Druid was running straight at them. Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons and faced towards the man, ready to fight, but a few yards before he reached them he tripped and flew face forward, sliding straight at them. A monocle slipped off of him and landed in front of Rio's horse.

"Canas…is that you?" Rio asked as he got down and picked up the monocle.

"Why, yes, it is me my friend," the Druid said, getting back up on his feet. "May I interest you in my monocle?"

"Oh, of course," Rio said, handing over the lens. "What brings you here Canas?"

"I heard the rumors of a small army traveling for Etruria's capital," Canas said with a smile. "I deduced that it had to be you, and I am now here to join you."

"Well, it seems you are not the only person arriving today," said Jaffar.

The Assassin pointed towards a Sage scurrying towards them. He stopped in front of them and got down on one knee.

"My lords and ladies, the Mage General of Etruria and his wife send you their greeting. They regret being unable to meet you at the moment, but there are some things they must take care of at the moment. They request a meeting with a small group of you later this day to discuss the matters for which you have come. They do also request that Lords Eliwood, Hector, and Raven, as well as Lady Lyndis, do not come, as they wish to keep attention away from this meeting. That is all; I bid you farewell."

The Sage stood up, bowed, and then headed back for the castle.

"Odd," Hector said, scratching his head. "You think that Erk would want to talk to us if anyone at all."

"Maybe he is just trying to have peace from you my lord," Oswin joked, much to the Great Lord's annoyance.

"No, it's a different reason," Lucius said. "Canas, Jaffar, Legault, Matthew, Maria, and Raven, did you notice what I did?"

"Well, it's not something I'm proud of, but yeah, I caught it," Matthew said.

"The same goes for me Lucius," added Raven.

"Okay, before another one of you says you did as well, what are you talking about Lucius?" Wil asked impatiently.

"What Lucius was saying is that the man was a morph, and that this meeting is most likely a trap," Jaffar said grimly.

"Are you sure Jaffar?" Rio inquired.

"He's right Rio," Maria said before Jaffar could reply. "Magic may have been trying to cloak it, but any magic user or keen-eyed Assassin could have seen that he had golden eyes and pale skin."

"Then how did good sir Raven know?" asked Sain.

"My sister never tells me to not visit," Raven said coolly.

"So, what is your plan for this then, Rio?" inquired Eliwood.

"Well, let's take a nibble. When the morph comes back, I will go with two others. Jaffar, you're my first companion. Canas, you're number two. What do you have on you?"

"Just a Heal stave and a Luna tome," said the smiling Druid.

"Merlinus, bring out the special package then," Rio called to the Merchant.

Merlinus ran into his wagon, grabbed something, and then ran back out. He handed the package to Canas, who began to unwrap it. As soon as he saw what it was, his face exploded into glee.

"Gespenst!" he squealed with joy. "Is this tome truly for me?"

"I thought you could use it," Rio said with a grin.

"What about us?" asked Lyn. "What are we to do while waiting for you to return?"

"Stay still unless you see a signal," he replied. "I'm going to take care of what to do about that next. Everyone, set up camp and relax."

With that, tents were constructed in the small clearing they had stopped in. After Dart had helped him erect his tent, Rio headed inside and started to work on his plan.

* * *

"I have come to escort your small group to the Mage General and his wife," said the morph Sage. 

It had been a few hours, and the morph had returned as he said he would. Canas and Jaffar moved towards him, concealing their weapons and tome respectively. Rio also emerged from his tent. He went to Maria, whom he gave a kiss as he slipped a letter into her hands.

"I will be back," he whispered to her. "However, if I do not return by tomorrow morning, open this letter and follow the directions inside."

Maria nodded her head as she watched him go with the Canas and Jaffar to the morph, which they followed towards Etruria. She felt an arm come around her. She turned to see Lyn standing beside her.

"Don't worry Maria, Rio will be fine," she said, trying to comfort her.

"I know he will," she replied. "I just wish I could be as a brave as he is in these situations."

* * *

The trip through the city had been brief. They had passed by homes and shops, but had not even seen a single person. Their guide led them straight towards the palace, not even phased by the lack of humans present. When they reached their destination, he activated a small stone on the door. 

"Only a Sage can use these stones," the morph said. "This is because the Mage General has only granted authority to the Mages and Sages for right now, as there have been some minor issues with rebellion."

"Really?" Canas asked. "I did not notice that, even though I was staying near here."

"Yes, it is most unfortunate. Only the Mages, Sages, Troubadours, and Valkyries have been helpful towards the Mage General's work."

The Sage then pointed inside. There was a large hall with many doors.

"The one you need is over there," the morph said, pointing towards a door towards the back.

The three of them thanked their guide, and then continued in. They crossed through the hall, which was lined with portraits of previous Mage General's and their wives. Rio couldn't help to stop and chuckle at Pent and Louise's portrait, as they were painted in an informal manner. The two were shown giving hearty laughs while embraced in each others arms. Rio took a look at the rest of the paintings, seeing that they consisted of the man and woman sitting side by side with stern faces. Rio then felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see it was Jaffar, who pulled him over to the door they had to cross through. Canas opened it for them, and they proceeded inside.

"_Amazing,_" was the one word that came to Rio's mind.

The room they had entered was a spectacular display of fine cloth and vivid color. Crests from different Mage General's adorned the walls. In the front sat two thrones. On one sat Erk, who was dressed similarly to the garb he had traveled in, except for his cloak was now a rich crimson. Next to him sat Priscilla, who had her same garb as well. They had both aged a bit, however.

"Welcome Tactician and friends," Erk said. "We are pleased to have seen you make it here so quickly."

"We are glad we were able to make it here in a quick manner as well," Rio replied. "We were hoping to speak to Erk though."

"What are you talking about Tactician?" Priscilla asked. "My husband is right beside me, and he has already addressed you."

"Your lies aren't making it far," he answered. "I know for a fact that Erk has only called me Tactician once, and that was when we first met. Outside of that, he tends to call me Rio. Plus, he is good friends with the "friend" Canas."

"You are very wise Tactician," said a voice from behind the thrones.

Six men and two women stepped out from the shadows.

"Achilles and Telliun are here," Jaffar noted.

"What, nice to see some familiar faces, eh chap?" Telliun asked, laughing.

"I guess, since we already know how weak you are," Jaffar replied calmly.

"Hold it Telliun, we are not to kill them," one of the other men said, stopping the Assassin from attacking. "Tactician, my name is Harviel, and I am Nergal's Warrior."

"And mine is Vartith," the older man beside him replied. "I am Lord Nergal's Bishop."

"Well, that answers half the group," Rio commented. "Now then, I'm guessing the red-heads are Melanie and Melantho, as they very similar. Now the young girl must be Nira, and the brute beside her is Zackrin, correct?"

"Wisely noted Tactician," Melantho said. "I am Nergal's Paladin, and my sister is his Valkyrie."

"Zackrin is Berserker," Zackrin said. "Nira is Sage."

"Oh my, this is, um, a big problem, right Rio?" Canas asked nervously.

"Correct," Rio said coolly, "which is why we now are leaving. Jaffar! Sprint back to camp as fast as possible, and don't even think about helping us!"

Jaffar nodded, and then disappeared. In a flash, Telliun disappeared right after him. Rio grabbed Canas by the robe and began to drag him out the open door behind them.

"We probably are going to get caught," Rio whispered to the nervous Druid, "but it doesn't matter. We will have the city freed by tomorrow."

As Rio finished the sentence, the flat side of a blade knocked him out. Canas turned around, only to see Achilles do the same to him.

"I missed him," came a voice from the center of the room. "He was able to escape the city."

"Don't worry Telliun," said Achilles, looking at the two lying on the floor in front of him. "He'll be back, with friends, for them."

* * *

"Maria." 

Maria shot up from her make-shift bed, only to see it was Jaffar standing over her.

"Um, Jaffar, why are you in my tent this late at night?"

Jaffar blushed a little, but his face became serious again quickly.

"Canas and Rio have been captured, just as he feared. He wants you to get the letter."

"What?!" Maria demanded loudly. "How did that happen?"

"I'll explain in a bit," Jaffar replied coolly. "We need to look at the letter now."

"Okay, well, um, I'm not really dressed for that," Maria said, blushing. "Could you turn away or something?"

Jaffar turned his back to her, glad to hide his embarrassment. He heard her shuffle out of her bed, rustle through her clothes, and then get back in.

"Well, what is written on it?" Jaffar impatiently asked, still turned around.

"Battle plans," Maria said, her voice drying. "Rio wrote a plan to capture the city."

* * *

"Well, I will say that this is only slightly bad, eh Canas?" 

"Um, I guess for me, but I wouldn't say the same for you."

Canas stared dismally at his friend, who was chained to the wall.

"So Rio, do you believe that Jaffar was able to escape?" Canas inquired.

"This is Jaffar we're talking about Canas," Rio replied. "Of course he escaped; I mean, I even wrote his part into my letter I left behind."

"I see," Canas said as he slumped down next to Rio. "So, what do we do next?"

Before Rio could answer, a scuffle was heard from a darker corner of the cell. The two stared at the darkness and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at them. The figure moved towards them, and as it came into the light, it was revealed to be a woman with long, bright green hair.

"Uncle, Rio…it's nice…to see you."

The figure collapsed on to the floor. Canas ran to her side to check her. Rio watched on, surprised.

"Nino."

* * *

Rio: Well, major plot twist right there. 

Legault: Of course it is.

Sothe: Stop being so negative!

Rio: 'sighs' I almost wish Jaffar hadn't stopped them.


End file.
